Brothers
by The 5th Dragon Guardian
Summary: Two brothers are part of a prophecy but are not playing the parts they should. Now ten years have past and one brother is going to have to fight for the life of his friends and loved ones in order to bring his brother back, but will he suceed? find out.
1. Prelude

**Brothers**

**Prelude:**

An old dragon sits in a chair holding an old dusty book. Three little ones sit in front on him with big, curious eyes. "Hello little ones, I see you a here to hear another one of my stories. Well, this story is unlike other stories. It is about two dragons of legend, fighting one another for peace. Two brothers, one dark and one light, are in constant battle." The old dragon blows the dust off of the book. "Two brothers, Ashter and River, are at war. One wants world dominance, the other wants love and peace. Ashter, who was corrupted by Malefor, is fighting River. River, who is corrupted also but is fighting the corruption, wants his brother back, and for peace. In this story there will be fighting, love, adventure, and what it means to have family. Never before has there been such a long strife of pain and love. But these two made it happen." The old dragon smiled. The little dragons scooted closer. The older dragon chuckled and opened the book. "Now, let us get on with the story little ones…" He said as he began to read the book.


	2. Blood and War

**Chapter 1: Blood and War**

"Ashter, behind you!" I, River, yelled as I killed two more apes and turned to see my brother get knocked to the ground by one. I stood there for a moment motionless and in shock. Then I growled and ran towards the remaining apes. I slashed and cut and tore them to pieces. After killing the rest of the apes, I ran to Ashter panting. "Ashter, come on wake up. Don't die on me now by a bunch of apes. You and Starlight are all the family I have left." I said as I started to cry but then a thought came to my mind. "Although if you do die I get Starlight then," I said.

Instantly Ashter's eyes open up. "Oh, no you don't she is mine and you can't have her I don't care if you're my brother or not she's MINE!" Ashter yelled and threw me off of him as Starlight came over.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked with a look on her face that said, _"I think I already know"_.

"Uh, oh hi Starlight we were uh, just talking about…" Ashter started saying as I interrupted.

"About how I saved him from getting pummeled by an ape that knocked him out cold." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh you think that's funny do you well how 'bout I knock you cold," he said with a cold voice that I stopped laughing.

"Hey take it easy now I was just joking, nothing to get worked up about you know. It's not like we are talking about blood and war," I said with a shaky voice.

He looked at me as a grin spread across his face as he burst out laughing, "Oh, you should have seen your face when I started walking towards you," he burst out again and this time Starlight joined him.

"I don't mean to be mean but it was pretty funny," she said.

"Well, that's not funny your twice my size Ashter and you're a little smaller than him Starlight," I said.

"Well, I think your right" She said as she looked at Ashter.

"Hmm, he is right; you're smaller than me, Starlight." Ashter said as I started to sneak away. Slowly I went towards the trees and the moment I was passed the fist tree I was sprinting away. I heard my brother say "What the hell?" then, "Hey get back here!" I ran faster. Soon I couldn't here them so I started to slow down and I saw it was dark. I found a cave and got some twigs and lit a fire. Soon I fell asleep.


	3. Better times

**Chapter 2: Better Times**

I jolted awake in my bed in Warfang with sweat all over me. I groaned as I remembered my dream, "why me?" I asked myself. "Why am I the one whose brother is forced to be Malefor's replacement for Cynder?" I sighed and got up and walked to the door, it has been ten years since my brother was turned and I could remember that fateful moment, but Spyro and Cynder killed Malefor 5 years after Ashter was transformed and I thought he would be released of his hold but he wasn't.

**Flashback**

"River run, you must get out of here before he gets you too!" Ashter said as the dark magic coursed through him again.

"I'm not leaving you no matter what you're my brother I can't just leave you to a fate worse than death." I said as my brother gave me an agonizing look.

"You must, I can't leave the dark master is already here you must go and keep Starlight safe, please as a brother I'm asking you to leave and never come back."

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can the… the transformation is almost complete!" Ashter said as he screamed again. "RUNNNNNN!" he roared so loud the walls shook as the transformation was finished.

I turned and ran, but as soon as I turned around I felt a couple of sharp stabs in my back and a chuckle from someone but I ignored it and keep running. As soon as I was out of sight of the castle I flew and didn't stop. Soon I was in sight of Warfang and I flew faster. I passed the walls of the city but my body got jolted with pain. I was immobilized and hit the ground. I tried to look at my arm and it was black with a tint of blue and yellow, "oh no," then the world went black…

**End Flashback**

"Better times," I mumbled to myself.

"Hey," Starlight said, bringing me back from my memories.

"Oh, hey didn't see you there." I said.

"Are you ok, you don't look to good," she asked

"Oh, ya I'm fine I was just remembering when," I shuddered "when Ashter was transformed… along with me". I said with a sad look.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know," she said.

"It's ok what's past is past so lets go get some breakfast, eh" I said.

"Sure let me jus…" she started to say when someone else outside said, "Intruder, sentries to your stations."

"C'mon lets go," I said. Once we gout outside we saw a huge black dragon flying towards Warfang. "I wonder who that could be." I said to myself as Starlight gasp, "look" she said. I looked and behind the black dragon were at least five hundred other dragons flying behind it.

"Oh no," I said as the dragon got closer I saw who it was and I touched my scar that curves down from my eye brow across my eye (in my left eye I can't see in the middle because of the scar I got) and down my face until it reached my chin. That black dragon was my… brother. "Starlight look," I said. "Ashter" was all she said. Now maybe I can finally kill my brother for what he did to us.

"Your going to kill him aren't you," Starlight said startling me.

I sighed, "I have to, for ten years I've searched for a cure to bring my brother back but I haven't found one so I must," I said with a sad voice.

"I know but still I wish there was another way you know I still love him but," she said.

"I know I want him back to" I said. I looked up as a roar pierced the sky. "Go see if you can help the other dragons and be careful I don't want to lose you too," I said.

"Ok" she said.

"Even though I can't kill my brother," I whispered to myself as I took to the sky to meet my brother thinking about my scar. I came up beside him. "Ashter," I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Well if it isn't my little brother, I thought I killed you when I gave you that scar," he said with a menacing laugh.

"You almost did if it wasn't for Starlight I would be dead."

He stiffened at the name and I new I had hit a nerve as part of my plan so I went on, "Another thing I think you should know it that during these past ten years me and Starlight have gotten closer and now we are mates," I said with a big smile.

He looked at me with a horrifying gaze and yelled, " you what!"

"We are mates and we have already had a set of kids," I said with the last part a lie and a chuckle. Actually the whole sentence was a lie I'm not Starlight's mate, she is like a sister to me.

He roared as loud as he could and every head turned our way as he lunged at me. I moved to the side, "Is that it? Wow you have gotten a lot slower since the last time we met." He spun around and hit me in the side of the head with his tail blade. I spun to the ground and hit it with a loud thud. My brother laughed but was stopped short when a bolt of lightning and ice hit him in the chest and sent him into a wall.


	4. I like her

**Chapter 3: I like her**

I was taken as a hatchling by Malefor's troops and watched my parents get slaughtered right before my eyes. I sat in my cell weeping for days and days wishing that my parents were still alive. I had been like this for years; when I was 17 Ashter came, he was 25 and he was already turned, but he still had some kindness in him back then. Then one day an ape came in with a black crystal and stuck it in me and in my weakened state transformed me with black magic into very large black dragon.

Now here I sat watching the battle rage on in Warfang and turned to Ashter as he roared and lunged at a blue dragon. He moved to the side and said something I could not hear and got hit with Ashter's tail blade and sent spiraling to the ground. Ashter laughed then was hit by a bolt of ice and lightning and sent into a wall with a grunt even I could here. I stared wide-eyed at Ashter as he got up. In all the time I worked for him had I ever seen him go flying into a wall with such a low level attack, I just couldn't believe it and even from a dragon that was smaller than him. "Who is he?" I wondered, "Someone very powerful no doubt but still…" my thoughts wondered as the blue dragon attacked again. He dived towards the black dragon and tackled him with incredible speed and they went spiraling towards the ground and hit the ground that gave a tremendous shake followed by some gasp, including mine. Then a black fireball shot into the sky followed by Ashter with a roar and the fireball disappeared to show a black dragon the same size as Ashter with a tint of blue and yellow. Ashter stared at the dragon wide-eyed and moved back some.

The other dragon laughed and said, "why do you look so surprised brother," he spat the word, "never seen someone of your own level, strength, height, and speed but only two times what yours is. Well take a good look; this is what Malefor did to me that day when you transformed into a blood thirsty dragon."

I gasped, "Brother?" I said, "I didn't know Ashter had a brother, he never said anything about it." Then the other dragon shot a ball of ice at Ashter, and he sent it back. The other dragon was surprised and didn't have time to react as the ball hit him and exploded. Ashter laughed as the other dragon fell to the ground frozen. Someone from the ground yelled, "RIVER!" as he hit the ground. I turned to see a black dragoness struggling against the hold of other dragons trying to get to the dragon called River. I turned back to see Ashter looking at the black dragoness, she stared back at him and said, "Stop please stop fighting, your brothers you don't have to fight and if River can't get to you maybe I can," and with that she broke free and flew towards Ashter as fast as she could she stop a few inches from him and said something then kissed him. I stood there shocked at what I was seeing, "I didn't know Ashter loved someone." Then Ashter broke away from the kiss and struck her across the face and she cried out as she hit the ground. River got up from the ground and with a deep hatred came up behind Ashter and charged his fury attack with a look that would kill thousands in seconds. "Ashter, behind you," I yelled. Ashter turned around and hit River just as he unleashed his fury attack on him. Both were sent across the ground and into walls. Ashter was the first to recover he was bleeding very badly and was madder than hell itself. "Why you little brat! I'll kill you for that," as he started walking towards River. River got up out of the hole he made and smiled at Ashter, "Not before I kill you first," and with that he looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes and was in front of me before I could do anything. He was bleeding from his arm and chest but not as badly as Ashter. I looked at him as he wrapped his tail around my throat and slashed at my chest I tried to cry out but they were muffled from his tail. Then I saw something I had never seen before. In his eyes was that of someone who had lost something very dear and has been trying to get it back, but in those eyes I saw an emotion that was clouded by hatred towards his brother, Love. He loved someone but I don't know whom, but I know this, I like him. Then the world went black and I felt my body hit the ground then someone's hands started to pick me up the rest was lost.

River stared at this dragoness that he was suffocating and slashing across the chest. He kept slashing until he looked into her eyes. In her eyes he saw a dragon that had many terrible things done to her in the past. A dragon that was looking for someone to love. He saw in her eyes that she liked him and was taken back by the thought of that and she passed out as Ashter hit him from behind. He spun and glared at Ashter as he started to pick her up. "Oh no, you don't," River growled and sprinted towards him. Ashter turned and faced him. The two hit the dirt and grappled and clawed each other. He pinned River to the ground as he held a claw sparkling with dark lightning. "You got lucky this time brother, if it wasn't for Nira here," he nodded towards her who lay motionless and bleeding very badly from my slash marks, " I would kill you here and now but I need her to do my biding and keep these dragons in order or they would turn on me and I don't need that. So I say this brother next time we meet I will kill you and… and Starlight." As he said those last words he slashed. River twisted at the right time and his claw went into the dirt. He shoved Ashter off of him and stood up panting. "Why don't we just settle this brother?" River asked. Ashter looked at him with sad eyes. "You know why. Despite the hatred we feel for each other, you know that neither you nor I could kill each other. So we keep these battles going. Until someone comes along and messes it up." Ashter turned away. "Brother," River said. Ashter turned his head. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" River asked with a chuckle. Ashter thought for a moment then shook his head. "Maybe at one point in my life, but not now. Adieu frère." With that, Ashter gathered Nira in his arms and flew off, his army trailing after him. River sighed and went to clean up the mess he made.


	5. Javy

**Chapter 4: Javy**

I woke up in a cavern lit with a few torches. I tried to sit up, but a cold hand pushed me back down. "You need your rest, you lost a lot of blood," The figure moved to reveal Ashter. I gasp and tried to hug him but I couldn't because of his hand that kept pushing me down.

"I'm so glad your alive. I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't of came and found me." I cried Ashter has been like a brother to me especially for all those years I was locked up. He would sneak me food every now and then. The only time when he wasn't like this was when I was going to be tortured and transformed. Those were the worst 2 years of my life. Now here I am, Malefor's third in command; I wish I wasn't though. All these years I've wanted to be home with my parents, to be playing with friends, but ever since I was taken and witnessed my parents get slaughtered just to make sure I would live I've had nightmares and its nearly destroyed me. That is until I saw River. I don't know what it is but it's like he has put some peace in my heart. It's been almost a month since the attack on Warfang. That's what Ashter told me anyways, even though it was just to try and get someone, which now I know was River, I thought it was stupid and we should have brought more dragons Ashter said no. I haven't had a nightmare since and I've felt a lot better for every now and then I would wake up, even Ashter's seen me improve but from what he doesn't know… at least not yet anyways for I fear that if I tell him he will kill me. So now I sit here, in this cave waiting for Ashter to come back with some food. It's been over 2 hours before he has come back and it was getting dark and I was getting worried. Just then I saw a figure walking towards the cave. I was up and alert immediately, then I saw it was Ashter and I relaxed, but as soon as he walked in the firelight I saw that he had 2 sheep and there was blood all over him. I thought it was sheep blood but I saw tons of long deep starches all over him and I rushed to his aid but before I got there he passed out from the loss of blood. I moved the sheep away and saw three long starches on his chest and a note was on his back, I guess he never knew about it. When I read the note it scared me to death.

_You have been warned for you and your friend's life. This is your first and last warning ever cross me again and you shall die the worst death known to any living being. You have been warned._

_P.S. If you are reading this Nira, I am Javy and you killed my parents just like mine killed yours in the raid on Sakota village. No one will stand in my way to kill you not even Ashter and his brother that you like so much. Look back on your memories for they will be your last._

I was shocked that this Javy person would know me and Ashter and River and how he knew that I liked him, how is that? I was baffled but what shocked me the most is that I now know whose parents killed my parents. He said to look back at my memories but I'll do that later after I tend to Ashter. I gasp as I had a flashback.

**Flashback**

I was standing in the closet looking through it as my parents fought the cheetahs as they tried to get into the house. As I was looking through the crack I saw two cheetahs come up behind them. "Mom, Dad behind you," I yelled as the cheetahs grabbed them from behind and held knives to their throat. "Well, well what do we have here?" a cheetah said and grabbed me by the neck. I tried to scream but it was muffled by the cheetah's hand. "Stop squirming you brat and watch," he said with an evil grin. "No not Nira please anything but her," my mom pleaded. "Oh were not here for her were here for you," the cheetah that had mom said with an evil laugh. My parent's eyes went wide as they heard that. I looked at my parents as the cheetahs smiled and slit their throats. "NOOOOO," I yelled as loud as I could and tried to go to my parents crying and wishing that the cheetahs were gone and my parents weren't dead in a pool of their own blood. "Mom, Dad," I said between sobs. Then the cheetah that was holding me was gone along with the other cheetahs. I looked around to see a large black dragoness looking at me with sympathy and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that they died, but if you come with me I will help you with this sorrow of yours," she said. I looked at her then ran to her leg and cried. She looked at me with kindness in her heart and whispered, "I'm sure her parents would be proud." She said as she picked me up in her arms and walked out the door and flew away. Little did we know that the two cheetahs that killed my parents were watching us flying away.

**End Flashback**

I stood there with tears in my eyes as I remembered what happened all those years ago. I broke down in tears watching them land on Ashter's bloody body. Ashter woke up to see me crying, "Why are you crying," he asked. I collapsed on the ground crying not able to hold them back in front of Ashter. "What's wrong?" he asked again as he come over to me. Finally I had stopped long enough to speak. "When you came in I saw you a bloody heap and came over as you passed out and saw a note on your back," I handed him the note. I sat in silence as he read. He looked startled when he finished. "This is the same cheetah that attacked me," he said. I looked at him and said, " After I read the note I remembered when my parents were killed and when a dragon came and took me to Malefor's castle and I stayed there for 17 years then you came and I came to live with you. Now I'm in this cave thinking about my past, getting you healed, and my feelings for River," I stopped and clamped my paws over my mouth. Thoughts where racing through my head, "_Oh shit oh shit I'm soooooo dead. Why did I have to open my damn mouth? Oh shit he's looking at me I have to do something fast."_

"What did you say," he said in a low surprised voice.

"Who me? I didn't say anything I said I was thinking about my parent's deaths and healing you and my feelings for River…" I stopped again this time I knew I was in deep shit.

"Your feelings for River," he said in a very low angry tone.

I shook my head, "No," I managed to squeak as I try to back away.

"I think you shouldn't worry about my injuries for you will be to busy dealing with yours when I get done." He said as he lunged at me.

"Shit," was all I said when he hit me.


	6. Betrayal

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

**This is a couple hours after Javy attacked Ashter.**

I stood there on the city walls looking out as the sun went down. I sighed as I thought back to the fight. I wish it never happened now that I have healed I have to watch Starlight when she was trying to get Ashter to stop. I didn't know it at the time but he punched her in the chest and broke her chest bone. The doctors fixed and put the pieces back into place but she has to lie in bed until it completely heals which should be another 2 or 3 weeks before it does, but its been close to a month so she's almost healed but still has trouble breathing and walking.

A cold hand touched me and I turned to look at Javy. A muscular cheetah that that has a scar from a battle with me on his arm and he has two different colored eyes: blue and green. His fur was an orange color rather than a yellow. He looked up at me and smiled, "A fine night to be out but don't you think it's a little late? I left Ashter the message as you asked," he said.

"Maybe, but I needed some fresh air and thank you," I told him. He didn't look convinced for he could see the bags under my eyes. "Really I'm fine," I insisted. "Fine I've been up all night and day thinking about the fight and Starlight." I heaved a sigh. "I've been thinking about something else but that's out of the question." I said.

"What have you been thinking about?" he pressed.

I sighed seeing he wasn't going to let up. "It is this black dragoness I saw during the fight. She looked like Starlight but her horns and wings were a different color. She told Ashter I was behind him and that's why he didn't die then and there. I would have killed her but something held me back I don't know what but she smiled at me before she passed out."

"Did she have a scar under her eye?" Javy asked a little stiffly.

"Yes, why do you ask"?

"Because her name is Nira and she killed my parents and I want revenge and I won't stop till I get it." He said with a look of determination that startled me.

"Well I will say this," I looked at him with a mischievous grin, "You have to go through me first for I think I love her," I said then went wide-eyed at what just came out of my mouth. I looked at Javy and he didn't look happy. "Oh shit," I said and jumped off the wall and into the air. "Damn you, damn you to hell," he said as he landed on top of me.

"Argh get off me you overgrown hairball," I spun and twirled but he wouldn't let go. "Alright if you want to play that game then let's play," and I shot towards the ground. He jumped off and landed on a building as I made a ramp of ice and shot towards the sky. "Hahaha didn't expect that did you. Now who's got the advantage?" I said. "I do," he growled and shot an arrow at me. It narrowly missed me, "Hey that's no fair I can't do that, well I can but you know what I mean," I growled as he shot another one at me and missed by an inch, "Alright I guess play time is over," and shot a volley of ice arrows at him. One hit him and he yowled and yanked it out. "Ouch," I laughed. Just then the Guardians came out and Cyril said, "What's going on out here?" as he dodge an ice arrow that went off course. "Hey watch where you're shooting those," he said.

"You and me both," I told him as Javy shot another round of arrows at me. He got tired of regular arrows so he brought out his homemade arrows. They are knives made into arrows; he calls them pluckers, why because he plucks dragons out of the sky with them. He shot three and hit me. I faltered as two pierced my left wing and the other in my shoulder. "Fucker I'll get you for that," I look at him but saw something behind him and moved to get a look. It looked like a dragon but I couldn't tell who it was, just then a plucker hit my leg and right in the middle of my new scar. "Damnit and this damn thing just healed to, you basterd. I'll get you later but now there is a dragon that is coming towards you." I told him and he turned around and stiffened and said, "Nira, we finally meet. It's about time I was getting impatient." He smiled and knocked two pluckers on his bow and aimed. "No," I yelled and tackled him as he shot the arrows one went in my arm and the other missed me but hit Nira. She cried out and fell towards the ground. I flew towards her and she fell in my arms.

She was bloody and had scratches and gashes all over her body. I looked at her and she looked at me and smiled and passed out. I turned around to see Javy and the guardians along with some other dragons staring at me, "What?" I growled. I looked at Javy, he just turned and jumped off the building and sprinted home. After explaining to the Guardians, again, why we were fighting I flew home as well with a limp Nira in my arms. I walked up the steps and open the door and saw Starlight staring at me. "Where have you been? I've been…" she trailed off as she looked at Nira. "W-wha-what is s-she doing h-here," she stuttered as she stared at the black dragoness. "I don't know but she's hurt and Javy tried to kill her. Ask questions later. I've got to tend to her." I said and laid her down on my bed. I got the first-aid kit and started bandaging her up while I was doing that I didn't notice that Javy had walked in and was standing right behind me. I was almost done when he finally made a sound, "So when do I get to kill her?" he asked.

I sighed. I could see he was determined to kill her but he isn't going to. "Never," I said after a long moment, "First when she wakes up we need to find out who did this to her and why. Another thing is that you need to go home get cleaned up and some rest we'll finish our fight when we are rested." I told him just as I gasped as I felt something go through me. I fell to one knee to see an arrow through my stomach. "What the hell, you fucking basterd why did you stab me?" I asked him as I tried to get up.

"Because that's pay back for tackling me when I was going to shoot her." And with that he walked out the door. "Damn should have seen that coming," I chuckled. I sighed as I started to patch myself up. I broke the arrow and put bandages around my stomach. I took out all the other arrows and patched those spots up too. Then I lay down beside Nira and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep but before I did I thought about what Ashter would do about Nira's betrayal.

I sighed to myself as I saw River patch Nira up that was when I saw Javy and I looked at him and in his eyes I saw pure hatred but he didn't show it. "So when do I get to kill her?" he asked. River sighed and said, "Never," after a long moment. "First when she wakes up we need to find out who did this to her and why. Another thing is that you need to go home and get cleaned up and some rest we'll finish our fight when we are rested." He said as Javy plunged an arrow through his stomach and fell to one knee. "What the hell, you fucking basterd why did you stab me?" He asked as he tried to get up. "Because that's pay back for tackling me when I was going to shoot her." And he walked out the door. "Damn should have seen that coming," he chuckled and started to patch him up too. Finally he lay down on the bed with Nira and went to sleep. I stared at him for a while thinking about how much he has grown up. From a little squirt to a fighting and loving dragon. I can't believe how much he changed it looks like him losing Ashter did a number on him.

_Back then before he was always in trouble and picking fights, getting in every one's business and all, but really he cared for every and would do anything to protect them no matter what. Ashter was the same, but ever since then he had been different. His emotions and thoughts were closed up, he never talked about his brother, he wasn't friends with anybody that did have brothers and the only friends he did have was me, Javy, Swift, the guardians, Spyro and Cynder. That was it along with a few others but now ever since he saw Nira he has opened up. He's been talking to more dragons, helping them out and doing things all around the city but one thing never changed: him and Javy always in fights. That never changed, it never did and never will. I started to drift off to sleep so I closed my eyes and waited to see what the next day would bring._


	7. Now you die!

**Chapter 6: Now you die!**

I woke up feeling a warm body up against me. I opened my eyes to see River looking at me with his arms wrapped around me. I jumped out of his arms and hit the floor with a thud. "Ow," I said as I tried to get up but my body hurt too much. "Here let me give you a hand," He said as he tried to help me up. I sighed as he sat me on the bed. "Why," I asked, " Why did you help me?" "Because I couldn't let you die and not by Javy either," he told me and moved his hand to his stomach. That's when I noticed all the cuts and bruises on him. Then it hit me, "Did you say J-Javy?" I stuttered. He looked at me, "Shit, I forgot about that but I already said it so the damage is done," I sighed, "Yes, Javy and me were fighting after I told him about you and how much I like you," he paused and saw me looking at him wide-eyed, " Aw shit I guess I shouldn't have said that. Damn why am I such a blabbermouth. Oh well I can't do much more damage can I" I smiled at her and continued my story. "I started to shoot one of my ice arrows at him, when I saw you and he turned to shoot you with 2 pluckers. I stopped him but one went in my arm and the other hit you," he nodded at my chest which was bleeding again from me moving around, "I brought you in here and started bandaging you up when he came in here and asked me when he was going to get to kill you." I recoiled when he said that. "Kill me, why would he do that?" I asked.

"Apparently you killed his parents and he wants revenge. Anyways, I told him to go home and he stabbed me with a plucker," he brought me the arrow that he broke, " It's made to take dragons out of the sky, but he stabbed me and said that's payback for tackling him when he was going to shoot you. I should have seen that coming but you never know with Javy," he laughed. "But that's about it after I patched myself up I laid next to you hoping to give you some warmth and comfort." I blushed seeing his smile and turned my head away. "Which I think I already have," and he nuzzled my cheek.

I moved away from his sudden affection towards me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just… I… I…" he stopped not knowing how to finish. "You love me don't you?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded not trusting his own voice. I sat there stunned by what I just heard. I didn't expect him to be so forward with it. I mean I knew he liked me but I didn't know how much and even just seeing him once he already told me he loved me. I didn't know how to react but to say three words I've wanted to say to him for the past month. "I love you too," I said with tears in my eyes. I have never felt this way, I feel like a ton of bricks were just lifted off me. He stared at me with a shocked expression, but then he smiled and did something I wouldn't have even thought of. He stood up despite his injuries, picked me up in his arms and kissed me. I gasped as a wave of emotions went through me: Hate, anger, sadness, sorrow, shock, and most of all his love for me. He broke away from the kiss with a big smile on his face. I smiled back and said, "I'm not done yet," I said and kissed him this time. He moaned which made me want more as my tail wrapped around his. I pushed wanting more and he fell on the bed with me on top of him. Finally he broke away and sighed. "Why are we doing this? I mean I'm good and you're evil." He said with a sad tone. "I knew one day it would come to this. To tell you the truth I'm only part evil. The evil only stays in me from my hatred towards the cheetahs and Javy. When I was tortured they put crystals in me that helped with the turn. I begged Ashter to take them out after I came to live with him. He did but one was in to far and he couldn't get it out so really I'm not completely evil that's why I'm able to be with you right now and not trying to kill you." I said with a smirk. He smiled and said, "I know," and kissed me again. After a moment he said, "You know mating season is real close and with you on top of me…" he trailed off as I shrieked, "WHAT!" and tried to get off him.

"It's ok," he said with a laugh, " I was joking mating season isn't for another month or so." I calmed down after that and I winced as my chest pulsed with pain. "That reminds me who did this to you?" I asked her. I sighed as I remember my fight with Ashter. "Your brother," I told him and I felt him stiffen against me. We both jumped as Starlight looked at us and gasped. "What are you two doing," she asked. "Nothing," we both said and scooted away from each other.

"Sure, I saw you two cuddling against each other like you were mates," she smiled while trying to hold back a laugh. Then she noticed who it was. "Wait aren't you… Holy shit River what the fuck do you think you're doing? I mean, she's evil for crying' out loud, and you're over here cuddling like your mates I'm surprised she hasn't tried to kill you yet! What the fuck do you think Ashter would do when she goes back and tells him everything about us? Did you think about that? Well, I bet you will when he comes to kill us both." She said with tears in her eyes. I knew it was painful for her to talk about Ashter the way she is but she's right. "She's right you know. Ashter will kill us all if he finds out I came here. Even if I go back to him he'll kill me, I can't be anywhere without someone trying to kill me. I can't go home, I can't go anywhere. I can't even stay here without someone trying to kill me," I said as I started to cry. "No your not going to die no…" he trailed off as he heard a whistling sound and said, "MOVE!" and pushed me out of the way as an arrow hit him in the back. He gasped as it came through his chest. He looked down at it, "Damn that's the second arrow to go through me. I out to be more careful," he said with a laugh and passed out. "What-What just happened?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Javy, Javy is what happened," she told me as she looked through the window the arrow came through. Javy stood there with a horrified look on his face. I looked at her then at River. He looked like he was having a dream as his sides went up and down with a happy smile on his face. "How can he smile when he's in so much pain?" I asked Starlight as she tried to get the first aid box but failed. "If you help me patch up River's wound I will tell you," she said. So I got the first aid kit and took the arrow out and put bandages on it.

"What I'm about to tell you, you shall not tell another living soul or they will kill River were he stands or lays actually. Ok, when I was 13 and River was 8, incase you didn't know I'm 30, River is 25 and Ashter's 35 odd isn't it; anyways I was watching him while Ashter went to get us some food. At the time we were living in a cave because their parents died when River was 7 and Ashter 17. So about an hour after he left a black dragon came in the cave and attacked us. I tried to fight him off but I was unable to and he took River leaving me badly wounded. I screamed for Ashter for 10 minutes until he came to the cave. He found me wounded and River not there. He had only had one healing crystal left so he used it on me. Then we went to find River. After 2 hours of searching we found him in a cave with the black dragon beating him nonstop. Ashter was enraged by it and was about to attacked when he heard River laughing. We heard the black dragon say, "Why are you laughing? I'm beating you and you're laughing," he growled and continued until he breathed a wave of white hot fired. Now that hurt him, he screamed and tried to move but he couldn't. I guess he didn't notice the pain but his body did. So he lay there screaming until he couldn't scream any more. We just stood there in shock; we couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. Then the black dragon stopped breathing fire and looked. There was a dome like shield of ice where River was. I heard Ashter let out a breath of relief then went on a rampage and charged toward the black dragon. The dragon turned around just in time to see Ashter slam him into a wall. When he hit the wall cracked and stones started falling on him in a desperate attempt to finish his job he threw a rock at the shield and broke it the took out some crystals and threw them at River and screamed, "Let his hatred be used for evil and to help destroy this world!" and died as a giant rock landed on him. Ashter ran over and picked River up and ran out of the cave just as it collapsed. He looked at his brother and the crystals hit him and dug into his scales and skin and if you look on his side you can see 3 black marks. We tell everybody those are his birthmarks but there not. Now I know what there are because there are 5 more on his back. While we were looking through books to find a cure or way to bring Ashter back we found out that those crystals are used to help convert someone to evil and Malefor's control. Ashter only has 5 the last time River saw him. And with Ashter that easy to take over with just 5 I'm very surprised that River has managed to get on without going evil. Except for two times that I remember. The first one was about a year after he got hit with the first three. We had finally moved to Warfang and he was playing with some kids and one came over and was making fun of him and he just snapped I guess. Also if you noticed Ashter has a scar down the side of his neck from when River went mad. I even remember the moment.

**Flashback**

"Tag your it," one said.

"Tag back," another one said.

"Hey no fair," the first one said.

"So fair it's the rules remember. You can tag back someone within five seconds," River said.

"Says who," said a small red dragon that came over.

"The rules," River said back.

"What rules? The only rules I know of are tag and you're it. Oh, and that River can't play," he said with a laugh.

"Hey I can too play," River shot back brisling with anger.

"No only kids with one element can because if you have two that's having an advantage," the red dragon shot back also bristling with red-hot anger.

"Oh ya, well how do you like this," And River hit him with his tail.

"You asshole," The red dragon lunged.

They rolled over and over in the grass. The red dragon got zapped with electricity and River got flamed with a fireball.

They jumped up both covered with burns and scrapes. The red dragon lashed with his tail and gave River a long and deep gash on his chest. River growled and turned into a large black dragon with white eyes and ice coming from his nose and electricity coming from his mouth.

The red dragon cowered back in fear. "Hey-hey I was just k-kidding."

Dark River just laughed, "Sorry that's not going to help you now," he said as he took a step forward.

"But maybe I can," someone said and River was hit from the side.

He sprang back up and saw Ashter had hit him. "What are you doing? I was going to pummel him for making fun of me for having two elements," he growled.

"Oh ya? Well let me tell you something. I had to deal with it until I was 15. I had to deal with all the people that taunted you and me. Every day I was stuck in my room because I couldn't even go out my room without mom or dad it was so bad. Every one treated you the same way but you had it easy because you were little. Every day I had to deal with losers like him," Ashter nodded toward the red dragon that was staring at him with awe, "Every day was the same but you know something I never let it get to me I'm surprised it did to you River. I thought you knew better, but I guess I can't even expect that from you," Ashter said to River in a tone that would make a grown dragon feel sad.

River looked down. "I guess your right. I guess I did let it get to me, I'm sorry Ashter," although Ashter didn't know it, River made a small grin on his face and lunged at Ashter with all he had with his claws extended. Ashter flinched and River racked the side of his neck. Ashter made a gargled noise and fell to the ground.

"Ashter!" Starlight yelled and ran over to him. She had been watching the whole thing. She turned to the red dragon. "Go get help before he dies, NOW!" she yelled at him and he took off. "What did you do? What have you done? Who are you?" she half yelled half cried.

River look taken back by what he had just done. Yeah he and his brother fight but they never hurt each other. He looked at Ashter then at Starlight and back to Ashter. Then he just took off…

**End Flashback**

Starlight sat there with tears in her eyes. "That was one of the worst days of my life. I sat there watching him flying away. I couldn't do anything. He didn't return for a couple of days and when he did he was back to normal but nobody forgot that day. The second time he went mad was after he woke up from flying all the way he from Malefor's castle and you know how far away that is. Why was he there? Because he was trying to save Ashter when he got hit with the other 5 crystals and trying to flee from Ashter and Malefor. I found him on the ground and he was black like last time except he woke up just then and he saw me and in his eyes I saw a flicker of recognition then he went ballistic. I've never seen somebody act like that in my entire life and he accomplished what Cynder did when the war was still going. He destroyed buildings, homes, everything in his path. Nobody could stop him. He was making his way to the temple when Spyro and Cynder came. They fought him along with some other dragons and finally defeated him. I never thought that River could have done such a thing. Some people thought Cynder was responsible for the whole thing but River admitted that it was his fault that some how Malefor had taken control of his mind which is not true. River is still haunted by the fact that he is somewhat like his brother and fears that he might turn into him. But maybe with him being with you he might not go mad and maybe for once in his life he might be able to live in peace. For a while at least, and to answer your question earlier, I think that he doesn't feel pain to a certain extent, but he does feel emotional pain, and another thing. River does have anger issues and he has a hard time controlling it. So if he gets angry he snaps real easy and real fast," Starlight said finishing her story.

"Wow, and I thought I had a hard life. I didn't know that somebody could do that. I would have never thought that River would do that. I mean just look at him so peaceful and nice…" I trailed off as I sat there staring at him. How peaceful and happy he looked, how smooth and nice his body looked, how the muscles underneath his scales ripple as he moved, how I love him so much, how I wish I could be with him forever.

Starlight saw how she looked at him. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll come back later to see how he's doing," she said and got up, which was very hard, and walked out the door with slow and steady steps.

I hardly even noticed her. I just sat there and stared at him daydreaming about them being married and having kids. I snapped out of my daydream as River moved a little. So I went over and picked him up and put him on the bed. I was surprised by such a big and lean dragon he didn't weigh that much. I laid down on the bed with him and put my arms and wings around him and got closer. When I was as close as I could get I whispered, "I love you," and kissed him. He smiled and whispered back, "I love you too with all my heart and soul," and he kissed me back in a deep and loving kiss. I sighed breathing in his sweet breath as he moaned and his tongue made his way into my mouth and our tongues danced and twisted around each other for a while. What seemed like forever he broke the kiss and nuzzled my cheek. After a moment of enjoying each other's company I just had to ask, "Did you here every thing we said?" "Unfortunately, yes I did. I don't like what I've done in the past, but one way or another everybody has or will kill someone. Whether they are innocent or not it will happen and I've killed both, more innocent then not," he said and he looked like he was going to cry. "Hey," I said, "Just cause you've killed somebody that didn't do anything it's not your fault. Anybody could have done the same thing but you were the unlucky one that was picked out and given a power that many wish to have but few understand its true potential. I am one of those ones that understand its power and I don't wish to have it for I already do and I want it gone." I said wishing that this blackness would go away.

"I can take it away if that's what you want," he said to me. I looked at him and hugged him as hard as I could saying, "Thank you thank you thank you," and gave him one big kiss. "But it comes with a cost," he said, "If I do take it away, one: you have to help fight the darkness as it has bonded with you and will try to stay with you as it is fueled by hatred and anger but if you think of me the whole time you shouldn't have a problem, two: I have a chance of going mad, three: I might die from so much darkness, and four: I might be lost to the darkness forever and be worse than Malefor and Cynder put together," he said which horrified me. "I don't want you to die but I want this darkness gone," I said trying to decide. "If it makes you happy then I will do it," he said confidently.

"Ok," I said. "So how do we do this?" she asked.

"Simple but painful. I have to take the shard out first. It's going to be hard for it will try to go back in and if it does it will go deeper. So were is the shard?" He asked.

"In my back right under my left shoulder blade," I told him and he moved so he could get a better look. "Hmm," he thought, "this is going to be tricky but I will be able to do it. Ok are you ready?" "Yes," I said.

"Ok, here we go," and with that his claw shot into my back. I gasped from the sudden pain and I felt a pulling from something in my back and my thoughts wandered on to times when I was angry and I wanted to kill somebody. Then I heard someone say, "Think of me. Remember, think of me and I can be yours forever but if you fall to darkness I can't be with you," and I thought of River when I thought he was sleeping I saw him lying on the floor so peaceful and happy. Then I came back to reality as the shard came out. I gasped again and the hole where Rivers claw was felt warm and it healed up. I turned to see River staring at the shard. "Now what?" I asked. "Now I have to put the shard in me, and hopefully nothing will happen except I will have another black spot and maybe I can do the same thing with my brother too!" he said hopefully.

"So how do we put the shard in you?" I asked and he raised his with the shard pointed down and stabbed his arm with it. "I put it away from the others. I don't want them making a big crystal inside of me and giving Ashter control of my body," he said then gasped as his head was filled with memories of everything I did. Then he smiled and said, "your cured my sweet," and slumped against me as his mind went black. I smiled at that and laid him down and wrapped my arms around and went to sleep thinking about how I'm cured and not an evil dragon anymore.

When I awoke I saw River staring at me. "Good morning," he said. "Morning my love," I said. "So how do you feel now that the shard is gone?" he asked. "Better, what about you now that the shard is in you?" I asked with a giggle. "I've felt better but I'm fine. No need to get worried, so what now?" I asked. "Nothing besides sleep, eat and kiss," he said as my stomach growled. "Thanks for reminding me," I said. "Your welcome," he said with a smirk and kissed me then he ran his tail slowly from my chin to my stomach and down my leg. My eyes rolled a little at the soft touch of his tail. "I'm going to get us something to eat ill be right back." He said as he got off the bed and went to the kitchen. I watched him go, watching how his body moved and twirled the way he wanted it to.

"You're very lucky," a voice said. I jumped and turned to see Javy standing there. "I haven't seen him this happy in years. It's good to see him in high spirits, I hope he stays that way. He's been like a big brother to me. I trained with him, fought with him, nearly died with him, all sorts of things. The only thing that could have brought him back to the way he is now is have Ashter back. Like that's ever going to happen," he said. "It is, River found a way to bring Ashter back," I told him. Javy's ears pricked up at that. "He did? But how?" he pondered. "When I was being tortured they stuck black crystals in me to help with the process. Ashter took most of them out but one was too deep for him to get without a chance of me losing my arm, but that was the only thing that kept me evil. That is until River took the shard out and I am free now, but River's not. He had to put the shard in his arm away from the other shards so they don't form a big crystal and give Ashter a body and soul to use, and with as much power as River has he would be unstoppable. But River has somehow kept the darkness away. And another thing, it only took 5 shards to turn Ashter, and River has 9. If he puts 5 more shards in him that's 14 shards and I don't know if he can keep away that much darkness," I told Javy who stood there in awe watching River cook some lamb for them.

"I knew River was strong but I didn't know how strong. That's what worries me, and what if he goes Dark River while fighting Ashter? What will happen? Will he go dark and be like Ashter or will he stay good?" he kept asking questions. "And when did you turn to a lighter black?" he asked me. I was startled by the question and looked down at my body. He was right I have like a silver-ish hugh to my scales. "I guess when River pulled the shard out, and look there he is," I said with a smile. He gave me roasted lamb ribs and tossed a leg at Javy. "Here might as well eat up. You're going to need it," he said with a smile, "Tomorrow we are going to finish our fight." He said with the biggest smile I've ever seen. "And it's going to get bloody, real bloody. No holding back." "Ok," Javy smiled back, "But I got 3 words for you: Now you die!"


	8. May i cut in?

**Chapter 7: May I cut in?**

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute. What's all this about a fight?" Nira asked looking from me to Javy. "Remember when I told you me and Javy were fighting well we didn't get to finish it cause of you, no offense. So now we are going to finish it but it's not to the death, at least I hope not," I said while looking at Javy who simple said, "When? Where? What time? And who's watching?" he asked. "Tomorrow, Midday, Training grounds, my lady of course," I gave her a lick on the cheek which made her blush, "And who ever else you want to invite but I think that just about every one is coming," I said with a chuckle. He stared at me with wide eyes. "Even Swift?" he asked in a low voice. "Yep," I said while trying to hold back a laugh. "Who's Swift?" Nira asked me. "Swift is a female cheetah that has a sharp mind and quick reactions, and Javy likes her that's why he's mad at me cause he doesn't want her to see him get his but kicked," I told her, "Oh by the way you might want to go talk to her I think she's still mad at you for forgetting your date with her," I said and he looked at me and said, "Oh shit," then sprinted out the door. I laughed and took a bit of the meat it was already cold so I stuck it in the fridge.

I sighed as I came back in the room and sat down beside Nira. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Something doesn't feel right. I feel like something really bad is going to happen and I think my brother may be involved but I don't really know," I looked at her for comfort. "It's going to be ok. I know it will, as long as I'm here with you nothing can go wrong, but I still don't want you to fight Javy and you're still recovering from your wounds," she said in a matter of fact tone. "What wounds?" I asked as I looked at my body seeing all my cuts and scrapes. "Oh those wounds, I had forgotten them," I said and yawned. "How can you be tired? Its only noon," she asked. "When you wake up from a nightmare that makes you not want to go back to sleep and it leaves you tired. When I wake up, if I do, we can go look at the city if you want," I said and lay down. "Ok," she said and laid down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "No matter what happens, through thick and thin, I will always be beside you I promise," I said. She looked at me with pure love in her eyes. "Thank you, and I promise that I will be beside you forever and if you do turn evil I will be there beside you," she said and kissed me. "Always my love always," I said and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I found myself in a cave of some sort. "Where am I?" I wondered. "Welcome, River," a voice, a female voice said. "Yes, welcome to our humble home," another, male voice said. "Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I?" I asked looking around. "The cave of the chronicler," a light blue dragon said as he showed himself. "The chronicler?" I asked, "But why am I here?" Just then two dragons stepped out of the shadows. One was yellow and the other was a darker blue than the other dragon. I recognized them but I couldn't think of who they were. "Do you remember us?" the yellow dragon asked. "Yes, do you remember us son?" the blue one asked. Then it all came back. The fight, that big black dragon, Ashter getting hurt, mom and dad dead, those white eyes, the giant blizzard/thunder storm, Ashter carrying me away from mom and dad, a giant explosion. I came back to reality with tears in my eyes, "Mom, Dad it's really you," I choked out and ran to them. I hugged them as hard as I could, not wanting to let go. "Ok son, you can let us go now," Mom said. "Sorry it's just so good to see you again," I told them. "Yes it is. We have been watching over both of you, seeing you grow up and become strong dragons. But your brother…" Dad trailed off seeing me frown then smile. "He is going to be ok Dad, he is going to be cured and we will be a family again, but you won't be there will you?" I asked them. "You always were the one who took death easily. I'll never understand why though," Dad said. "We will be there in your heart, but your brother won't be cured I'm afraid," Mom said. "But I can cure him, I can take the shards out and help bring him back," I said. "No, when Spyro and Cynder imprisoned Malefor his body and half his soul went. The other half is in your brother. If you take the shards out and put them in your body Malefor will take control of your body and he will be freed from his imprisonment and rule this world with your body and he will be completely invincible," the light blue dragon said. "Who are you," I asked him. "I am the chronicler, and once your done with your parents I have something to tell and give you," the chronicler said and walked away. "But I must, I know how to bring him back and your saying I can't," I looked back at them. "Yes, there is a way to do it but it's very risky and if anything messes up it will most likely end up with you dieing. What do you think that would do to Starlight and your friends? What do you think it would do to Nira?" Mom asked. I stiffened when she mentioned Nira. "Nira," I said. "The chronicler will tell you how you can bring your brother back, but now I want you to have this," Mom said and walked into another part of the cave and came back with a box in her hands. "What's that?" I asked. "It's the ring your father gave me when he asked me to marry him. I want you to have it," she put the box in my hands, "Give it to her when you feel the right time to," she backed up and looked at dad. "I already gave Nira my ring for you. She will give it to you when you propose to her. Now I think the chronicle wants to see you," Dad finished and they started to fade away. "Thank you," was all I could say. "Thank them later there is much you need to know now come," the chronicler said and walked back into the darkness. I followed him and found myself in a white room with eons of books. This must be the chronicler's library.

"As you may know, the only way to bring back your brother is with the help of Spyro and Cynder. There are 5 shards in your brother. You must take one while Spyro takes two and so does Cynder. They may not agree with you at first but you must make them help you. You will fight Malefor's soul and you must beat him. Do not, no matter what, do not go into your dark mode. If you do Malefor will try to take control. Now give this to Nira, it's a gift from my wife," he gave me an amulet with a white diamond in it and it had a red heart in the middle that said, "I love you with all my heart." "My wife hand made it. It's imbued with a magical spell that will let you know if she's in trouble. Go, and take your gifts and use them for good use, and go easy on Javy its bad enough your going to beat him in front of Swift," he said with a chuckle and everything vanished. I woke up with a start. I sat up and was sweating all over. Luckily Nira was still asleep. I felt something in my hand and looked. There was the amulet and my mother's ring. I opened the box and looked at the ring. It was silver with 5 diamonds in it, but what I thought was weird was that the diamonds were green and they were diamonds I could tell by the shape they were. I wondered what my dads ring looked like. I then saw his ring on the dresser. It was gold with a green line going all the way around it. I picked it up after I sat the other stuff down. There was an inscription inside of it. "For my one and only love." I sighed and put it on and was surprised it fit. "Thanks Dad, Thanks Mom, I love you both," I said. I heard Nira moving around and looked at her. She was so beautiful while she was sleeping and I thought, "What if we are rushing this? I've only known her for awhile and I've already mated with her and now I'm going to ask her to marry me." I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't notice that she had woken up and was looking at me. She then saw the ring on my claw and jumped out of bed and hugged me. I was caught off guard and fell. "Thank you I knew you would but I didn't know when," she said and hugged me even tighter. "Whoa wait a minute what do you mean?" I asked her. "The ring River the ring," she said and I look at my hand. I had forgotten that I put it on. "Oh and you didn't put yours on," I looked at her and got up. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Close your eyes and open them when I tell you to," and she did. I put the amulet on her and got Mom's ring out and put it on her hand. "Ok open them," I said and she opened them and looked at the amulet then the ring. I got down on my knee and took her hand. "Nira, will you be my wife?" I asked her and she looked at me with tears. "Yes, yes I'll be your wife," she said. I got up and hugged her then kissed her. "Read what the amulet says," I told her. She read it and hugged me again. I looked to see what time it was, the clock said 5:30 a.m. "1 month and if we are not done with this mission I promise you that I will take you somewhere and get us married," I vowed. "Ok, you have 1 month," she said. "Well you had best get back to sleep. We have a big day later," I told her. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to get some fresh air. Be back in a few ok," She sighed and laid back down. I walked out the door and flew up to the wall that covers the front of Warfang. I looked at the sun coming up. "Was sup," Javy asked. "The sky," I laughed. "Well somebody's in a cheerful mood," Javy looked at me. "Well on seeing how I'm engaged, how could I not be in a good mood?" I showed him my ring. "Well that makes two of us," he said and showed me his hand that had a ring on it too.

"Yep he finally asked me to marry him. I've been waiting for a while and now we're engaged just like you. So what do you think of the ring he got me?" Swift said as she came up behind me. I swiveled around and looked at her. She looked at lot more mature than the last time I saw her. "Well it's been what 5 years since the last time I've seen you Swift. It's good to see you and you've gotten a lot taller and more mature. And your ring is pretty I'm surprised he was able to afford it," I grinned at Javy, " But the one I got Nira is much prettier, no offense." I said and she gave me an annoyed look. Then I hugged her and took a better look at her. "Yes, you have gotten faster, stronger, swifter," I chuckled, " and taller but one thing I hope that hasn't changed," I said. She gave me a bewildered look then she realized what I meant. "Not again," she groaned as I tripped her and she used her tail to grab my foot to prop her self up and grabbed my shoulders then did a hand stand on top of my shoulders. Then she did a little hop and turned and dropped and put her feet against my back and pushed. She came back into Javy's arms and for the first time she pushed me forward and I fell. I laughed and got back up. "Well it's about time you finally made me fall. I remember all those times you tried again and again and still couldn't make me fall. It's about time the pupil surpassed the master (When we were younger I taught Javy and Swift how to fight and use arrows as taught by my father)." I said as I smiled at her. "I was taught by the best and with the best," she smiled and gave me a hug. "Ok Javy, I have two things to ask. One what does Swift think about the fight?" I asked him. "I don't agree with it but if you two insist on this then I won't stand in your way," she said. "Ok and second will you put your hatred and need for revenge behind so you and Nira will at least be friends. It's the least I can ask," I asked him. He sighed, "I knew that sometime you were going to ask me, but I guess for now I can." He said. I smiled, "Thank you, now when are you two going to get married?" I asked. "We don't know yet," Swift said. "Ok, well I promised Nira that I have one month and if this mission isn't over then I'm going to take her someplace and we are going to get married no matter what," I told them and they were wide eyed. "Uh, guys something wrong?" I asked waving my hand in front of Javy's face. "Behind you," Swift squeaked. I turned around to see Ashter.

He smiled, "Hello brother, may I cut in?"


	9. The fight

**Chapter 8: The fight**

'"Ashter you scared the shit out of me. I thought you would be somewhere else. Anyways why are you here?" I could see him more clearly now that the sun was up. He had a gash on his chest and a bunch of long gashes on the rest of his body. I figured that Nira was responsible for that, I laughed silently to myself. _Good girl,_ I thought. "Well it so happens that your girlfriend attacked me and she came here. Now I want her back," he sneered. _Now I'm even more impressed with her,_ I thought. "I'm afraid that she no longer works for you. The shard that was in her is gone. She's no longer evil unlike you," I sneered back. "Oh are you so sure," he laughed, "Nira will you come here please?" he asked. "Yes master," Nira said as she came out from behind Ashter. I looked at her. "Ha you think you can fool me? Nira has a scar under her right eye the shape of a triangle. This dragoness does not," I told him and snorted. "Well I tried but now I have no…" he stopped as he looked at my hand. "What? That's not possible! How can you be engaged to her?" he shrieked and the other dragon backed away. "Fly home Kell, there are certain matters I must deal with," Ashter said and she flew off. "Javy, Swift go capture her and keep her prisoner. There are some questions I would like to ask her," I told them and they took off after the dragon. "Now Ashter the answer to your question is simple. I love her and there is no way you will take her back. Now I have something to ask you. Will you come home and let me take those shards out of you please? I beg you, please come home," I looked at him with pleading eyes hoping that he would. "You can cure me? You mean you can take these shards out and I can come home?" he asked hesitantly. "No you fool, don't believe him he's lying. He's trying to bring you back so he can become ruler of this world," Malefor said from inside Ashter. "You think you could fool me but I'm not falling for it," he said and charged. "No Ashter it's not what you think. Shit," I said as he hit me.

"I will kill you!" Ashter yelled and blasted me with a ball of dark lightning. It immobilized me and I stood there unable to do anything. He charged and hit me in the chest with his horns. He sent me back a good 20 feet and I hit one of the blocks on the wall that was being repaired. I shattered it and dust and rocks covered me. What Ashter didn't know was that I was charging a huge lightning bolt from the dark lightning I absorbed. Ashter smiled and started walking when I unleashed it and hit him square in the chest. He was sent back a good 30 feet ha! He grunted as he got up. "Damn I forgot he doesn't feel pain. At least to a certain extent," He smiled and shot 3 fireballs at me. I saw them coming and just sat there. "Fuck I'm screwed," I smiled and they hit me in the chest one after the other. I sat there wheezing from the attack. "Had enough brother?" Ashter asked. "Nope I'm just getting started," I smiled and stood then charged with claws extended blazing with electricity. "Right into my trap," Ashter smiled and I stopped frozen. "Wha-what is this? I can't move," I struggled trying to get free. "Good, this is a trap that Malefor taught me. Every dragon has iron in there blood not enough that you can see but its there. Anyways I put a magnetic force down were your standing and your stuck. As the magnetic force pulls you cant move," He smiled and walked towards me. I kept struggling trying to get free. Then he was upon me, I could do nothing as he slashed at me. All I felt was a slight prick until… until he charged his hand with dark lightning and punched me in the chest. His hand went through me and out my back but he pulled it back midway so it shocked me. I screamed. I screamed like never before. Ashter just smiled. He pushed his hand back through, opened his hand up and pulled. His hand came free leaving a gaping hole and 5 lines in my chest. Half the city was outside watching the whole thing, everyone that knew Starlight and me gasped. Everyone else just stared in awe at what Ashter had done to one of the most respected dragons in the city. Ashter undid the magnetic force holding me. I fell to my knees trying to get up. I was changing dramatically; my body was switching from black to blue over and over. Finally for the first time in my life I gave up. I raised my head to the sky and screamed. I fell off the edge of the wall and was plummeting down 300 feet to the ground. I hit the ground and screamed again. Then I felt something leave me and saw two dragons one white and one black appear at my side. "Rest brother, we will handle this just rest," the white one said and my world went black.

"Ready Dark?" Light asked. "Yes, are we going to kill Ashter, Light?" Dark asked. "No he plays a important role and only River can kill him. Heal him so he does not die," Light told Dark and he started healing River. Ashter came down and Light looked at him. "Hello brother," Light said not impressed by what Ashter has become. "Well look at who it is. I haven't seen you two since Mom and Dad died. I thought you'd passed away when ya'll finish what you had come here to do. I guess not, so I'll do it for you," Ashter smiled and charged. Light stood his ground. When Ashter was 5 feet away Light punched him in the face. Ashter staggered and Light charged. He tackled Ashter and they flew to the ground in a ball of claws and teeth. Dark had finished healing River when Nira came with Starlight. "What happened?" Nira asked kneeling beside River. "Ashter came and almost killed him, but he summoned us to his aid. Look at his chest. Ashter charged his hand with dark lightning and punched through his chest and out his back then shocked him. That was the first scream. He opened his hand and pulled that was the second scream and the 5 lines there," he nodded at the lines on Rivers chest, "Then River fell from the edge and that was the third. Now if you will excuse me I must go help Light," and Dark joined the fight. Nira looked at Light and Dark who were fighting Ashter then at River. She couldn't believe Ashter would do this. There was something she didn't understand though. River didn't look like he was happy. He looked like he was in pain and was fighting for his life. Just then a long gash appeared on his arm. Nira gasped, "Guys don't get hurt if you do so does River," she told them. "Gotcha," they said. Ashter growled, "I will be back, and I will kill him. You too Nira," He took to the air. Light and Dark watched him go. Nira had been watching the fight she didn't know that River had gotten worse. They came over to see how River was. "Dark heal him please," Light said. "Hey, its your turn. I healed him last time," Dark argued. Light growled, "Fine," and started healing him.

"So who are you?" Nira asked. Light sighed. "Starlight already knows but I guess you must know too. We are Rivers sides. What I mean by that is like, um, he has a dark side and a light side. We are Rivers and which surprises us all is that we are balanced. With as much darkness he has we should not be balanced. If we weren't, River would be like Ashter. Anyways, we have saved River once before. When his parents died he made a storm that was uncontrollable. Lightning struck where we were at and an explosion blew everyone away. River was hit by it and took the worst of the blast. If it weren't for us he would have died. We gathered everyone else and disappeared. Now we must go, everyone has seen us and it's not safe to be here. We will meet again rest assure we will." Light stood and waved then they disappeared. "Come on we need to get River home," Nira said and picked River up and started home.

Nira laid River on the bed. She sighed to herself, "What am I going to do with you?" she half laughed. Just then Javy and another cheetah came through the door. "Nira, how's River?" he asked. "He's fine for the moment but badly injured. Do you believe in like spirit guardians?" she asked. "Spirit guardians? You mean like his," Javy nodded towards River. "Yes, how did you know?" she asked bewildered by how Javy would know. "He told us," he simply said. "By the way who are you?" Nira asked the cheetah behind Javy. "Nira, this is Swift. Swift, this is Nira," Javy said and we shook hands. "Oh so this is the ring that my master got you. It's really beautiful," Swift said looking at my ring. "Thank you," she blushed, "Yours is pretty too and wait did you call him your master?" Nira asked. "Oh did he not tell you? Hmm, I guess not. When we where younger and Javy was traveling with River he was teaching him. They found me in an abandoned village and took me as if I was their sister," she smiled at Starlight who was sleeping. We were little then and didn't know how to use swords and bows properly. So River taught us, it was fun indeed but painful also. River said that with every arrow you shoot, it must be by your own hands or it will not fly true. River taught us many things, and do you know the reason why Javy keeps picking fights with River?" she asked. "Well its only because he's trying to best River. He did one time but that was when we were little. I, on the other hand, have bested River at something he used to do to me when I was training with him. It's good to see him but I wish it was at happier times," she said looking at River.

"So where are you going now?" Nira asked. "Well on seeing how Javy's house was destroyed when Ashter came last time but we might be able to work out something," Swift glared at Javy. "We have a extra bed room if you want to use it for awhile or even stay here. I don't mind and I'm sure these two won't," Nira said. Swift brightened up at that. "Thank you," Swift gave Nira a hug. "So now what?" Nira asked. "Well we are a little tired after trying to capture the dragon, River told us to but she escaped. River will be mad when he wakes up," She said flattening her ears. "Ok you go sleep I'm going to sit here with River," Nira said. Swift stopped and gave Nira another hug, "I'm sure River is happy with you. It's been five years since I last saw him and he was doing a lot better then than he was before," and with that she followed Javy into the spare bedroom. She lay down beside River. She put her hand on his chest and traced his scars. "What am I going to do with you?" She wondered. His hand reached up to grab hers. She gasped, "Your awake!" she said and hugged him. "Easy," he laughed. "I'm glad those guardians of yours came when they did," she said. "Guardians? Oh Light and Dark, ya it was good to see them after all this time. So, what happened to Ashter?" he asked. "He flew off injured, and Javy said that that other dragon got away," she said. River laughed, "Leave it to Javy to fuck up the simplest of jobs," we both laughed. "Hey I heard that!" Javy said from the other room. Now we burst out laughing. "Why do you do it?" She asked. "Do what?" he gave her a bewildered look. "Fight, take care of every one, put your life on the line all the time, nearly get yourself killed. Why do you do it all?" She asked again. "Well as one of the cities protectors, a guardian trainer actually, I gave an oath to protect this city and its people. I have to live up to my status," He said giving her a smile. "Oh," She said. He laughed at her. "Silly moment," He chuckled. "Silly moment?" She asked not understanding. "When you look like you're thinking or do or say something dumb I call it a silly moment," He explained. "Oh," she said. "There's another one," He laughed again. She looked at him and he stopped laughing. "And this is what I call my moment," She said then leaned in and kissed him. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She moaned as she felt her body touch his. He pulled her closer. She moaned again. His tail entwined with hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He ran his claw up and down her back causing her to get closer and shiver from the touch.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Damn and at the best of times to. Ok scoot over I don't want anybody to see us like this," River said and playfully pushed Nira off him. "Come in," He said and sat up. Spyro opened the door and walked in with Cynder right behind him. He also saw two little kids about ten come in. "Yes?" River asked. "We saw the fight, River. We also saw what Ashter did to you and your guardians. We came over here to see if you were awake and now that you are we need to talk," Spyro explained. "Who are your guardians for starters?" he asked. "Light and Dark are from a set of guardians known as balancers. When someone messes with the balance of things they step in to set it straight. Ashter meant to kill me then and there, but the balancers thought different. So they sent my balancers to drive off Ashter but not to kill him. Also there are 10 balancers 2 for 5 different dragons. Anyway, Ignitus said that I'm suppose to kill him," River said and Spyro stiffened at the name. "Did you say Ignitus?" he asked in a quiet voice and Cynder shot me an angry glare. "The chronicler, yes. Ignitus is the chronicler and when I was unconscious he told me this. 'When the time of great need comes, look to those you least expect.' What he means I have no idea," River said and looks at the kid that was cowering behind Cynder. He was a yellow dragon with black wings and horns and on his ear he had a small black star. He turned to Starlight who was sleeping and looked at her ear. There was the same black star. He turned back to the kid. "What is his name?" he asked which startled Cynder. "Oh, well this is Sunstar because of his black star. Go and say hi Sunstar," Cynder brought him out and put him in front of River. River smiled and leaned down so that he was face to face with the kid. "H-hello," he stuttered. River smiled. "Hello, little one. You remind me of someone," River said. "W-who?" he stuttered again. "My brother when he was little. My mother showed me pictures of him," River said. "Oh, I saw what he did to you. I'm sorry my father did that to you," Sunstar said with great sadness in his voice. "Your f-father?" River stammered. "Sunstar! I thought I told you not to say that," Cynder snapped and Sunstar shriveled away from Cynder and backed up to me. He spun around and saw River looking at him with a glint of happiness in his eyes. "So, my brother has a son. Then that means that I have a nephew, a nephew to be proud of," River smiled, "And he has an aunt. Nira come and look at Sunstar," He said and Nira looked at Sunstar. "He looks like his father and he has some Starlight in him too," She said. "Ok now that that's covered. We need to ask you something," Spyro said. "What?" River asked while Sunstar went back to Cynder. "We have heard that Ashter is planning to attack Warfang. We don't know when but we need to be ready. I'm asking you if you want to come with us so we can find Ashter before he attacks and kill him," Spyro said. "Well, I have a better plan. Let him attack but we will be ready. I'm going to ask you something that you might not like. When I was with the chronicler he told me that I can save Ashter but it is very risky. Ashter has 5 shards in him and I can't take them all. If I do I will either die or give Malefor possession of my body and he will be come completely invincible. Or I can take one shard and ya'll take the other four. I know you might not want to do it but so many people would be saved if you do. Also when we do start to take the shards out half of Malefor's soul is in Ashter so he will try and possibly take over our bodies. If it comes to that I will fight Malefor. There is one more thing, when I absorb that last shard please stand back," River finished. "As much as I want to protect my daughter and your nephew I have no choice but to agree. Cynder, are you going to come with me or stay here?" Spyro turned toward Cynder. "I'll go but the kids come with us. I can't risk them staying here incase Ashter does attack and we're not here," She said.

"I wouldn't put it passed Ashter to. Ok when do you wan…" his voice trailed off. Then his heart skipped a beat and he felled to his knees coughing. "River!" Nira yelled and kneeled down beside him. He coughed up some blood, "Damn Ashter must have damaged my lungs, but why would…" he cough again this time blood was dripping from his mouth. Then his eyes widened and his heart stopped altogether. Nira felt this, "River, what's happening?" She asked. Then there was a beat, then another, and more came but more slowly this time. "I think I'm dying," he said after a few agonizing moments, "Maybe not, I don't know. I just hope that I don't die before I get to my brother. I think I'm fin…" he started coughing again and more blood came. Then his heart stopped again and he fell over convulsing. "River!" Nira yelled again. River stopped moving and his breathing stopped. "Stop," someone from behind said. Nira whirled to see Javy looking at River. "What's happening?" She sounded frail. "He is losing his 2nd life," Javy said, "He will tell you about it when he wakes up," and he went back into the spare room.

Then River opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times then sat up. He looked around the room to see everyone staring at him. "What?" He asked. "A-are you ok now?" Nira asked hesitantly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked confused. "Because you just lost another life, River. If you keep this up you'll wind up dead," Starlight said startling everyone. "What? I guess that's why everyone is confused. Well we all have our legends, but ours is the uncommon one. Every 100 years, 2 dragons with two elements will come into this world with 4 lives. It is said they will be more powerful than the purple dragon its self, but that's just a rumor. We will die eventually from old age, every time we get to old age we just come back younger and it starts all over again. So that is our curse and yes Ashter has 3 left while I have 2. Any questions?" He asked. "One," Spyro said, "If what you say is true then if we do kill Ashter he will just come back. So can lives be, like transferred into another person?" he asked. "No, not if they're alive. If they have been dead for less than 5 minutes then yes we can transfer one of our lives and bring them back, but it is very painful and has been only tried twice as far as I know," River said. "On who?" Cynder asked. "The first one I don't know but it wasn't successful. The second, well she's in this room with us," He smiled. They looked around for a minute and finally Starlight piped up. "Me, you idiots," She laughed. "Oh," everyone said. "But who did it?" Nira asked. "Me. It was hard I didn't know what to do and it almost failed but I remembered what happened to my parents and it saved her. Ashter doesn't know, incase your wondering this was after he left. That's how I lost my first life. Ashter lost his when… when he attacked us. He was driven by the thought that we were trying to find a cure to bring him back then take over the world instead of him. He attacked us and he killed Starlight and gave me this," He pointed to his first scar. "But you said he killed her, but he has seen her so he knows you saved her," Spyro pointed out. "You wish, he just thinks that he didn't finish the job. That's why he keeps trying to kill me and he would have, for good. That wound he gave me would have taken all my lives. If we get hit in the heart or our head its possible that it can take all our lives. That's what Ashter was hoping for, it would have been too easy to kill me straight up, but he wanted me to suffer. No more," He said and gritted his teeth, "I don't care anymore if he wants a fight to the death then he is going to have one. I am tired of how much he has hurt my family and friends; I'm not going to save him. I will kill him no matter what I will take all his lives away," River turned black then blue again.

"Whoa, calm down don't go on a rampage," Starlight laughed. "B-but he's my father and I want him back," Sunstar piped up. "Who said that?" Starlight asked. "Sunstar, do you want to see your mother?" River asked. "My mother?" he asked. "Starlight look," River said and brought Sunstar so she could see him. "Oh my, how much you've grown," She said. Sunstar jumped on Starlight and hugged her. While they were hugging River asked Cynder, "How much have you told him about us?" He asked. "Nothing besides his father and uncle are some of the dragon realms greatest hero's besides us," She added with a smirk, "And all the stuff you've told us, but try not to frighten them anymore than what they are and have you seen Moon?" She asked and brought out a small black dragoness just like her except she had a white streak on her head. "Hello, little one," He said. "A-are you Sunstar's uncle?" She asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" He said and cocked his head to the side. "Because, if your Sunstar's uncle then you're my uncle to," She said and jumped on him so she could hug him. "Ok, ok," He laughed, "I'm glad Sunstar has a sister like you. One who is beautiful like her mother and stubborn like her father," He smiled and looked at Spyro and Cynder. Spyro smiled and looked at his daughter, Cynder blushed and look at her daughter also. Moon jumped from his lap to her mother's. River sighed and leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Spyro, how much have you taught Sunstar and Moon about their element?" He asked. "You mean their elements," Spyro corrected. "Oh, so they have two? That's odd, I understand Sunstar's but Moon having two, that's just… no it can't be," He thought. "What?" They both asked. "Moon, show me your tail blade," River said. She showed it to him and he saw a faint outline of a dragon. He looked at his own tail blade and saw the same thing. "I'm afraid that… Sunstar show me your tail blade," River told him and he saw that same dragon on his blade too, "I'm afraid that Moon and Sunstar have my curse. They have 4 lives, but wait," River stopped and looked at Sunstar's tail again then he burst out laughing. "What? What's wrong with my tail?" he asked furious. "It's not what's wrong with your tail it's what you have on your tail. You have the mark that come once in a thousand years. You have 5 lives along with blaze. Blaze is an element that is almost like the sun. My great grandfather had it and taught me how to use it, so I can teach you how to use it if you wish," He told him. "Sweet I got 5 lives and a different element," He started dancing around. "But you must not tell anybody. They can see blaze because they think its just fire but they must never know that you have 5 lives. Same thing goes for you Moon," He told them both, "Because if you do they will try to either kill you or turn you evil. Trust me I know, both has happened," He shuddered as he remembered the people that have tried to kill him. "_That's how I lost my second life. I'm just like Sunstar with 5 lives and everyone thinks I have 2 but I have 3 left," _He thought.

**Flashback**

He lay there on his bad bleeding very badly while a purist, (White dragons that say they are here to cleanse this world of all darkness) was standing over him grinning. "Well my dear friend, it seems this is the end for you. Say hello to hell you basterd," He said and slashed at River. In one last desperate attempt to live he moved to the side and got hit in the head. He lay there convulsing until it stopped and he slipped into darkness. About a minute later he woke up to see a startled purist.

River grinned, "Actually, I think you shouldn't have done that," and killed him in one slash. He stood there looking at that dead dragon when…

**End Flashback**

He heard a whistling sound and grabbed it just as it came through his window. "Damn, now I got to buy another window," He laughed as another one came through. "Everyone get to the spare bedroom and go down the trap door under the bed and I mean everyone that includes you Nira. I don't want you hurt and these are some pretty strong dragons so I want you and Starlight to get everyone out of here but I want Javy to stay here," River ordered and grabbed another arrow that came through another window except it was on fire. "Now, they know I'm here get out," He said as they came more quickly. "But," Nira started. "No, please I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please get out with everyone else trust me I'll be ok," He said and kissed her. She had tears in her eyes but nodded and took of after the others. "Damn," He said as one hit his arm. "Hey they told me to come and help you, Whoa!" He said as an arrow slipped right passed his nose. "Yeah, it would be great. It's a bunch of purist they are trying to burn down my house and even after I had finished all the new adjustments to," He laughed and caught another arrow.

"Come out peacefully and we won't harm your friends that tried to escape," A voice from outside said. "Oh no," Javy said and looked out the window. They had everybody out there with a claw to each throat. "Swift!" Javy yelled.

"What! Is that how they want to play? Well then lets play," River growled, "Javy, come on. Once we get outside I want you to slowly drop you bow and arrows and hopefully they will take you to the others. If they do, I want you to wait till I attack and take out the nearest ones to you," He growled again. "Ok," Javy nodded and we walked out the door.

"Drop you weapons!" One, the leader, said. Javy did just as River told him and stepped off to the side. About five of them came and grabbed him and took him over to the others. Unknown to the Purist River was grinning. "We have your friends and if you come peacefully we will let them go but one false move and they are all dead," One said. "Would you really kill two children in cold blood? And do you really think that you could actually kill Spyro and Cynder?" River asked. "Cynder! She is here? She is evil to and we must kill her," One shouted. "NO!" Spyro yelled. "Spyro!" River snapped which shut him up, "I got this nobody is dieing today except these guys." He smiled. "Ha the only person dieing is you." One said. "Not to day," and raised his foot a little. One noticed this and said, "Kill the silver one." And the guy holding Nira pressed his claw to her throat and pulled. She gargled and fell with blood gushing from her throat.

River stared wide-eyed in shock. "N-Nira," he took a step towards her then turned to one. "You killed her," He growled and turned black. One took a step back and glanced nervously around. Suddenly everyone, including Nira, was behind River with the other guys dead. "You… will… die!" A raspy cold voice came out of River's mouth. Then he was gone and half of the people behind One were dead and then the other half fell. Then River appeared in front of One. He grabbed his neck and slowly squeezed. "Say… hello… to… your… friends… for… me," River said and slammed One to the ground. He turned back to normal and walked over to Nira. He sighed and put his hands on her chest and started speaking in a language they didn't know. Suddenly River collapsed and lost another life that went into Nira. Her neck repaired itself but left a scar. She opened her eyes and gasped. "Nira!" Cynder kneeled beside her, "Are you ok?" She asked. "I think so but what happened?" She asked sitting up and looking around. "River saved you," Starlight said. "He saved me but how?" She looked at him who still hadn't recovered. "He gave you one of his lives," Spyro said. "Oh," she said. "What I want to know is how did he do that in the blink of an eye?" Swift said.

"Darkness gives you powers like that," River said startling everyone, "Combined with my own I'm practically unstoppable." He laughed. "No your not, me and Cynder kicked your ass one time we can damn sure do it again." Spyro laughed too. "Anybody want to find out?" River asked. "NO!" they all said. River laughed again and everyone joined in. "So, what do we do now?" Javy asked. "Well, what's that behind you?" River said. Javy turned around and got hit in the back of the head with a rock. "Ok, who did that?" He said. Everyone laughed at him and he got even madder. Swift cleared her throat to get Javy's attention. "What…" He saw her tossing a rock in the air. "What was that for?" He almost yelled and got hit with another rock. Everyone burst out laughing. "That was for almost yelling at me and the first one was for forgetting our date that night. I've been trying to get back at you and River helped me out," She flashed a wink at him and he smiled at her. "But really, what do we do now?" Spyro asked. "We rest, then we get ready to leave. I'll leave it to you to tell the guardians since you practically live there. After that we go find Ashter and… well we will deal with that when it comes," River smiled.

"Can I stay with you?" Sunstar asked Starlight. "Of course, if it's ok with Cynder," Starlight looked at Cynder who nodded. "Actually I was wondering if we could stay here for the night. If that's ok with you?" Spyro asked River. "Why did you insist on having a 3 bedroom house?" River asked Starlight. "Why did you have an escape tunnel in the spare bedroom?" She shot back. "For emergency's like this," He shot back. "And why do you have like 30 different hiding places filled with money?" She asked. "Well, umm I was bored ok!" He said. "How much is in there?" Javy asked. "I don't know I lost count at 30,000," He grinned sheepishly. "3-30,000 gems! Holy shit that's enough money to split evenly between us," Javy said. "Whoa, wait nobody gets that money. That is for my children… when I get some that is. Anyways that's why I have it to split between my kids and Ashter's," He looked at Sunstar. "Wait what about us?" Spyro and Javy asked. "Well are you related to me?" He smiled, "Ok, ok ya'll can have some." River laughed. "But do you actually know, close to a fact, about how much you have?" Swift asked. "Well," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was joking with ya'll about the 30,000. Last time I put any in there I had like over 100,000 gems." He smiled when everyone's jaw dropped. He stood up and helped Nira up too. "Well, I think it's about time to go to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow." And with that walked into the house with his arm over Nira's shoulders.

"100,000 gems! Holy shit and I live with him and I didn't know he had that much," Starlight said, "But I know where all the hiding spots are." She said and jumped up and ran to the door and stopped. "What are you doing!" She yelled and everyone rushed to see. River was taking gems out of the wall and throwing them into the attic. "Well I figured you would try and steal some of this so I'm putting them up… and sealing it." He smiled. "For a little while at least," He said and closed the attic door and put a lightning barrier around it. "Damn," Starlight said, "Wait can't Spyro break that barrier since he uses lightning?" Cynder asked. "Hmm, your right. Well let's see him get through this," He smiled and added a dark aura to it. "There," He smiled. River yawned and flopped down on his bed. "You three get the other bedroom. Go into the kitchen then make a right and that's the other room. We don't have breakfast; well I don't but if you want some just ask. Feel free to use anything but don't stick your hand in the cookie jar, ask Starlight. Nobody messes with my cookie jar." He smiled and closed his eyes. Nira lay down beside him and poked his chest. He cracked an eye, "Yes?" he asked. "I wanted to thank you for saving me. I thought I would never get to see you again," She looked at him and smiled. "You won't get rid of me that easy. I'm a easy girl to find just hard to get rid of," He smiled. "You can't be more right about that," He said. Then he noticed that Spyro and Cynder were watching them. "Ok kiddy's run along now, its time for bed," He said. Spyro raised an eyebrow, "Kiddy's?" He asked. "You're in my house and I damn sure won't hesitate to kick your ass out that door," River smirked. "I'll remember that when you're in my house, River." Cynder said. He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, your house? I thought Spyro was the man of the house and he owned everything not Cynder." He bowled over laughing. Spyro was fuming while Cynder was trying to calm him down but even she couldn't help but laugh a little. "Just like I own you," Nira said. "Wait what? Says who?" He asked startled. "Me," She laughed. "Ok one thing missy, no one owns me… yet," He smiled and gave her a playful shove. She fell off the bed and grabbed his arm and pulled him off to. He landed on top of her and she rolled putting him on bottom. They lay there laughing for a while enjoying the fact that they were together.

"Hey, some people are trying to sleep!" someone shouted from the other room. "Well so are we so stop shouting!" River shot back. "Don't make me come in there," Javy growled. "Bring it pussy cat," River said. They heard some mumbling then footsteps. A groggy and grumpy Javy came in with an annoyed look on his face. "Some people need some sleep, unless other people want their ass's kicked," He growled threateningly. "Oh I'm so scared," River laughed. "Why are you in such a playful mood?" He asked. "Well, I'm here with my fiancé, family and friends plus I found out that I have a nephew and some children on the…" He stopped and looked at Nira. "Aww shit shouldn't have said that," and got slapped. "I told you not to tell them!" She yelled and slapped him again. He laughed and just kissed her. "I won't forget this," She said when he broke away. "I was afraid you would say that. So that's two things you still have got me back for," He smirked. Nira got off of him and lay back down on the bed. "Hey Javy come help me up," River said. Javy came over and extended at hand. River grabbed it and pulled. Javy fell while River popped back up just before Javy could land on him. "Why you little!" He growled and grabbed River's foot. "Hey back off, you got four you don't need anymore." River said and yanked his foot free. Javy tackled him from the back and almost hit Spyro. Spyro jumped out of the way as they came by. They separated and stood there panting. "Well that was fun but it is time to go to bed. I'm tired after today, and our little scuffle," He smiled and walked towards his bed. "Night fat ass," Javy laughed. "Why you looking at it?" River asked without turning around. Javy growled and walked back to his bed. Spyro and Cynder went to their bed with Moon asleep in Cynder's arms. Sunstar and Starlight were asleep on the couch. It was just River and Nira still up. River laid down beside Nira and put his arms around her. She pushed them off, "I'm still mad at you for telling them I'm pregnant." She said. "Aww c'mon I said I was sorry didn't I?" He said. "No, you didn't." She said and turned over to face him. "Well, I'm sorry that I told them but I'm just so happy," He smiled. "So am I," She said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He smiled "That's my girl," He said and kissed her back. He moved his hand down to her stomach. "Our kids," He smiled at her. "With a wonderful father," She said. "And a beautiful mother," He said. She turned back over and snuggled up close to him. He kept his hand on her stomach rubbing it up and down. "I love you," She said. "I love you too," He said.


	10. Come and face me you basterd!

**Chapter 9: Come and face me you basterd!**

I stood on a battlefield surrounded by dead bodies. I couldn't make out any of them but I could tell that this was a massacre. _Who would do this,_ I thought to myself. I looked around until I saw a lone figure standing over a body. "Hello?" I called out. He didn't turn; instead he put what looked like a flower down on something I couldn't see. I saw a hand reach up and touch his face. I was close enough to make out a few words. "I love you river… wasn't this way… care for Stella… get Ashter back," And the hand fell. When I heard River I froze. _That voice, the way that hand touched his face… no it couldn't be!_ My thoughts were racing. I ran over to where that hand came up. I gasped. There lay Nira, bloody and scratched all to hell. Apparently they couldn't see or hear me. I looked at myself, then at my claws. They had blood all over them but not my blood or anybody else's but Nira's blood. Then everything went black.

"This is what will happened if you turn dark against your brother!" A voice boomed in my head, "If you do not learn how to control it, then you will become evil and turn against your friends! You must go to the shadow temple… alone!" It boomed again.

I jolted awake in bed gasping. I opened my eyes to see a blinding light. "Hey, what the hell?" I said. "Yeah, he's ok," Javy, said although I couldn't see him. "What the hell man? I can't see shit," I said. "Well, that's cause I have a light in your face." Javy said. He moved the light so I could see. As my eyes adjusted I saw Javy staring at me. "What the hell are you looking at?" I half ask half snapped. "Well on seeing how you were having a nightmare and uh, well we kind of had to get out of the house till you stopped," he said in a tone that scared me. "Is everyone ok?" I asked after a moment. "Ya, pretty much," he mumbled. "He got frozen cause of you," Swift said. I laughed and looked at Javy. He seemed ok but I could see some ice on him. "Wait, how did I freeze you?" I asked. "Well, I tried to wake you up and I touched you and I got frozen, but Spyro unfroze me before you could hurt me," Javy said. "How is the house?" I asked. "Its ok but your bed is torched. Oh, and Nira kind of got shocked," he started laughing. "Is she ok?" I asked worried. "Yeah just a few burns," Swift said. I sighed, "This has gone to far. That nightmare was about me, and I slaughtered thousands," I told them and they looked at me wide eyed. "I looked around and saw you guys, dead. Then I saw myself drop a flower on a body then a hand came up and touched my face. It said, I love you river, wasn't this way, care for Stella, get Ashter back. I ran over and…" my voice trailed off. "You saw me," Nira came up behind me. I nodded, "then someone said that this will happen if I turn dark against my brother," I left out the part about the shadow temple. Right now I felt like shit and I needed to think about some stuff. I looked at Nira and I thought about how much stuff she has been through because of me, about how much has changed, about how will she be able to handle it if I leave… for a while at least. She had a worried and stressed look on her face, and she moved slower than usual. That's when I looked at her stomach. It was bigger than I last saw it. Hell what do I know; I was on a battlefield in my dreams. That seemed like centuries ago. I sighed and stood up. I looked around and I saw Javy, Swift, and Nira. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "Asleep," Javy answered. I shook my head, "ya'll go back to sleep. I'm going to think about something for a while," I said and took to the air.

I stood there watching him go. I wanted so bad to tell him that it was ok, but it wasn't. We have a baby coming and I'm getting bigger and I won't be able to move around as much. Not to mention that I had a dream to and it was the same one as River's. I know that he will have to leave soon but I don't know when and I don't want to tell him that I'm ok with it. What if he doesn't go because he knows I'm ok with him leaving because he has to? No, I can't tell him. I doubt he will tell anybody where he is going or when. I…

I saw Nira when she fell. "Nira!" I yelled and dashed for her. "Hey, Swift what happened?" Javy asked nervously. "I don't know," I said, "She was fine one moment, then she fainted," I said. Nira coughed and blood came out. "Damn, Javy go get River!" I yelled and he took off.

Something crashed into me from the side. I growled. What now? I thought. I looked around and found nothing. I got hit from the back and I swung my arm around to get nothing. I only know of three people who could do that and… "Hunter, Swift, and Javy!" I whispered to myself just as I got hit three times. I concentrated and listened for the steps. Damn, they padded their feet; I thought and listened for their breath. Now that I heard as I grinned and swung around just as Javy came and closed lined him. He fell with a grunt and I laughed. "Ok guys come out," I said and nothing moved. "What gives?" I said and looked at Javy. It wasn't Javy. I looked back and saw a spark. "OH SHIT!" I yelled and jumped just as a bomb exploded. "Damn, we missed him," something said off to the right. I jumped up and dodged another bomb. "Damn, these guys mean business," I said to myself, but they heard me. One of them laughed. "That's right," it hissed, "Ashter said he would pay big money to bring you back dead… or alive." All of them started laughing and I figured that there were three of them but one of them sounded familiar. "Fine, but at least show me what you look like," I said and I got my wish granted although I wish I didn't. "Flint? I didn't know you where back in the assassin business." I said, "Oh say hi to the miss's, for me," I smiled. He growled, "That's my wife you're talking about," he said, "and as a matter of fact I have a son, but he's only one." I laughed. "Well good for you, but why are you doing this?" I questioned oblivious to the other two edging around to try and surround me. I snapped and two ice spears stopped them in their tracks. I smiled, "your not the only one with tricks," and snapped again and electrified them. Flint growled, "Ashter asked me to hunt you and kill you. I didn't want to but he has Flit and he will kill him unless I bring you back." Flint said.

I sighed, "Fine, if that's what Ashter wants then I will go with you, but I have to talk to Nira and the others." I said. Flint started, "Nira? She's alive, I thought Ashter killed her." He said. "Humph, he would have if I hadn't saved her," I said. "I will let you talk to Nira, but you have 12 hours to. Then its time to…" he said until Javy interrupted him. "River!" he came up panting. "Nira… faint… blood," that's all I heard before I took off. Normally it takes me about ten minutes to get to my house by running or flying, but I made it in five. I saw Swift on the ground with Nira. I ran and dropped by her side panting, "what happened?" I managed to ask. "I watched you flying off, then she just dropped. I came over and she started coughing up blood." I looked at Nira then put a hand on her stomach. I felt blood running through her and into her lungs. "Damn, somehow a blood vessel popped and the blood got in her lungs. I can move the blood and block where it's coming in but that's it, I never paid attention to my mother when she taught healing. When I'm done I want you and Javy to wake everybody up and your things packed." I told her. "Ask Spyro and them if they want to come." That's when Javy arrived with Flint and his lot behind him. "Swift," I nodded at her and she grabbed Javy and ran in the house. I looked at Flint, then turned to Nira and started my work.

I could see the hole in my head. I dove in and pushed the blood out. Then I sealed the hole and the blood vessel. I finished and was moving the blood when a black dragon came up behind me. I was so into my work that I didn't notice him until Javy yelled, "Ashter!" and dove at him from the side. I growled, "That's enough!" I snapped. Everyone froze, literally. They could hear me but couldn't move. "Helen, get down here." I snapped again and Helen, Flint's wife, and Flit came down. "Now," I pointed at Ashter. "I will spare you but I will tell you this. Nira, Javy, Swift, Spyro, if he and his lot want to come, and me will leave for 16 years and you will not find us. I want nothing to do with you and your friends." I growled at Flint. "Now," I walked right up to him, "I want to kill you, but that's not how dad raised us. You have caused pain for me and Starlight for 10 years, now I will caused you pain for 16 years by: one I have your son, and two," I said and raised my tail and drove it through his black heart. His eyes bulged and I yanked my tail out. I shot Flint and his friends into the sky, then Ashter after I said this, "you just lost your third life brother, and it will not be your last and remember… I'm a star dragon I get five lives so I'm on my third not my second," and he went into the sky. "Helen, Flint is at Malin's lake, he's ok besides a broken bone or two." Helen flew off with baby Flit in her arms.

I sighed, "I thought I would never go back to my hideout. After all these years its finally came down to this," I looked to the sky. I picked up Nira and walked back in the house. I sat her down on the couch and walked to the closet. I opened a large duffle bag. I undid the barrier on the attic and took out all the money and put it in the bag. Then I walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. I took out an amulet and 3 pictures, and then I put them in the bag and zipped it up. At that time everyone was in the room. Nira was still on the couch sound asleep. "I never thought I would go back to my hideout. You'll find it's pretty nice and comfortable with plenty of room. Also it has a place to go swimming and a waterfall. I will go with you until Nira wakes up when she does I have to go someplace else. I should be back in about a week or so. Ashter does not know where this is but Starlight does and she'll take you there when I leave. Spyro and Cynder, you may leave at anytime if you wish but I warn you my lot is staying for 16 years. Now you have 5 minutes to get your things before I leave." I said and everyone took off. I picked up Nira and cradled her in my arms. "We'll be safe soon, my sweet," I said and kissed her. Just then her neck pulsed. "No," I said and felt her neck. It had a shard in it. "Damn you, Ashter." I said. I felt my shards pulse and they felt like they were drawn to Nira's. I looked at the clock it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Everyone was back before 5 minutes. "Ok sat your stuff down by mine and get some rest we will leave at dawn." So I sat there with a sleeping Nira in my arms in a sleeping house. I sighed. I lay Nira down and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. I wrote a letter and put it, the amulet, and the pictures on top of the bag and walked out the door. I took one last glance at my house and flew off. I never looked back, for I feared if I did I would have to stay.


	11. The Shadow Temple

**Part 2: Stella**

**Chapter 10: The Shadow Temple**

I flew for a couple of hours as the Shadow Temple was well south of Warfang. I haven't been there in almost 10 years or more give or take. I was on the way to the Shadow Temple when I started to think about Nira. _What will become of us and our child? Will this war between me and Ashter ever end?_ A voice inside my head replied, _I doubt that this… skirmish between you and Ashter will end but it's not a war… yet. As for what will become of your wife and child, well your decisions will decide that. Oh and incase your wondering I am your dark side and I'm only giving advice this one time because it might be your last…_ and the voice faded away. I was startled by this. I had never heard my "dark side" talk to me. This was all too weird and I'm right in the middle of it. But what if my "dark side" was telling the truth? What if I'm walking to my death? What if I'm leading others to their death? Am I leading Nira to her death? To many questions with not enough answers, I need to get to the shadow temple fast. But the fastest way there is through the… the underground gates of Clemay, (Hades). I don't think I'm ready for another in counter with him. Last time I barely escaped with my life but then again I was 17 and looking for a cure for Ashter. That or I can go through the swamps but that place is dangerous also. _Which one would you rather go through? The realm of Clemay or the swamps either way you'll probably die so I would just take the long way…_ it said again. "You have a point, a person who retreats lives longer or in this case takes the long way around," I chuckled to myself. So after about 5 hours of flying I managed to reach the temple. Time to meet some old friends again…

I woke up on the couch feeling cold and alone. I sat up with a raging headache and looked around for River. "If you're looking for River he's gone," Javy said startling me. "But why?" I asked. "I don't know but he left this for you," and he handed me a note, an amulet, and some photos. I didn't even look at the photos or the amulet I just started reading the note.

_Dear friends and family,_

_I regret in having to leave you but I must learn to control my anger or I may end up hurting you especially Nira. In the bags I have all of my money and in one of them (the blue one) I have my personal belongings, only Nira can look at those. In case you are wonder I have more than 300,000 red gems in those bags. If you need any help find the people in the three pictures they are close friends and will help you, if you need help finding them look on the back of the pictures. Also when you get to my hideout whisper, _I am home_, and the boulder will move revealing my hideout_._ Good luck my friends I will see you soon._

_Loving future husband and father,_

_River_

_P.S. Nira look under my bed or what's left of it and get out the things from under it. I love you Nira._

I sat there blinking tears out of my eyes. _He didn't even say good bye._ I got up and reached for the things under River's bed. I pulled out a sword, bow and quiver, and a dagger. I saw a note on the sword. "What is it with you and notes?" I wondered aloud. I started reading it and after I did I put it down crying.

_Dear Nira,_

_These are my most prized possessions. I leave you with the bow carved from an elf tree and arrows made by my own claws. I leave the dagger with a red gem in the bottom for our daughter, Stella. The sword is mine but only you, I, Stella, Starlight, and Ashter can use it. Take care of them until I get back. Also these were supposed to be your birthday presents. I love you Nira with my heart and soul and I'm only doing this for your and Stella's safety. I'll come back to you as soon as I can and look at the amulet, a friends wife gave it to me._

"I love you too River," I muttered quietly. I gathered up our things and walked over to River's blue bag. I opened it and looked inside. There was a photo and River and his family. Then there was a photo of me and River. _I don't remember taking that, _I thought to myself. Then a bunch of knives and daggers in there and a couple blue, green, white, yellow, orange, and purple gems, and last but not in the least of importance was a amulet with a white heart shaped crystal in the front with an inscription on the back. _With thy sword, dragon of legend will protect thy wife and daughter a lot with thy friends. His name will be River. With thy bow and heart, dragon of legend will take down any enemy that comes in her path. Her name will be Nira. With thy dagger, dragon of legend will protect her family and her love. Her name will be Stella. These three dragons of legend will change the world for better or worse._

I put my hand on the amulet that's around my neck. I was lost in my thoughts when Javy said, "Let's go." I got up and grabbed River's back and my own. As I walked out the door I looked back and say my good bye's for I won't see this house for 16 year's. _I hope River is ok, _were my last thoughts as I took off, crying.

After walking almost 1,000 stairs I finally reached the top of the temple. It looked the same when I was last here but that was almost ten years ago. So I walked up to the front gates as a voice boomed out at me, "WHO DARES KNOCK ON THE GATES OF THE SHADOW TEMPLE?" I chuckled and said, "Why does such a small dragon have such a loud voice?" I yelled back and after a moment of silence the gates opened. A small black dragon stepped forward and clasped my hand. "Ahh, River it is good to see you again. It has been what 10 years since I last saw you?" he asked shaking my hand vigorously. The black dragon was small and chubby but he was very fast. In a fight almost 15 years ago a fire dragon crippled his wing so he cannot fly. He may look nice but on the inside he is a killing machine and his eyes will stop you in a heart beat. I stopped him and said, "I have been better, Zack. I wish that I came here only to catch up on old times but I'm afraid not. I need to see Master Shadow," I said and Zack bowed his head. "He has been defeated. 2 years ago The Shadow or Nira I believe is her real name, attacked and killed him while he was defending his son, Shallow. Shallow is now the master of the temple although he is not as good as Master Shadow he is young and he will learn." He said quietly. "I understand," I said after I regained control so he wouldn't notice that I stiffened up when he said Nira, "but maybe he can help me I need some tips on how to control my anger." I said. He nodded his head and started walking towards the temple doors. "So how has Starlight and Ashter been?" he asked. "Ashter attacked about a month ago. He almost killed Starlight again and he gave me my new scar," I said grinning and pointing at it. "Ahh, I see," and kept walking. "Yes, but we are going to my hideout but I must stop by _Yu das menos belom. _You're welcome to come with me." I said. "Ahh yes the old civilization. I remember when the last member died…" he trailed off knowing what it meant to me. My parents were of the last generation that destroyed _Yu das menos belom._ "You know, I never found out what the name meant," Zack said startling me. "Oh it means different things in all languages but for some reason people believe it's a myth I don't know why I used to live there and even before I lived there I knew it existed. But in our language it means The Great barrier." Zack's eyes widened. "You mean you used to live in the Great Barrier? That's where some of the most lethal and dangerous creatures are imprisoned and it's a place of great power. I heard it was nothing but a waste land." He exclaimed opening the temple doors. "No, my friend it is not a complete waste land half is nothing but something similar to what the Burned Lands used to look like and the other half is beautiful mountain sides and forest. Creatures are imprisoned there yes but in the _Danu Alis. _The other side many creatures inhabit but as many disagree to I am the ruler of the Great Barrier at the moment." I said just as Zack disappeared. I heard laughter and I knew exactly who it was. "Ashter," I muttered under my breath. He walked out of the shadows clapping. "Bravo, River. I mean that was just splendid that you told me where you are going." And he started laughing again. "Ha, so what I told you where I was going but did you know that I'm not going to live there it's just a rendezvous point. I'm going to my old hideout, but wait you don't know where that is do you?" I started laughing as Ashter got angry. I stopped as something tucked at the back of my mind. I heard faint voices saying, "Help" and "River help me" and recognized Nira's voice. "What have you done to them?" I bellowed startling Ashter. "With whom?" he asked confused. "Nira and my friends, what have you done with them?" I screeched again. "What? How do you know they are in trouble?" he said. "ANSWER MY MOUTHER FUCKING QUESTION YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled and…

"Noooo!" Nira yelled and stopped fighting. "Nira what's wrong?" Cynder asked. "River he… he… he's snapped!" She said. "Oh no," Starlight said after she killed the last shadow. Nira closed her eyes and concentrated. After a moment she said, "He thought we were in trouble and I thought we were going to be beat and in my head I said River help me and I guess he heard it because of my necklace and he yelled and snapped at the Shadow temple and now he's… he's black and he's fighting Ashter. We need to go help him!" Nira pleaded. Javy stepped up, "I'll go with Nira," he said and Nira gave him a grateful look. "But does anyone know where the Shadow temple is?" Starlight asked. "I do," Nira said. "Ok group let's go," Spyro said and they all took off.

**The Balancer court room**

Light and Dark or in this universe, Rover and Ash, sat on the council room with the other 8 balancers watching as Ashter and River fight. Many of them winced as River got hit in the side but cheered as Ashter got hit. It went back and forth like this until they parted. River stood on one side looking like someone that just came back from the depths of hell but with a smile on his face and Ashter stood on the other panting and looking even worse. Just then, Ashter transformed into his level 5 mode, the strongest type of mode there is. He looked the same but his power lever skyrocketed. But River, he is still in his level 1 as everyone else is. Then after 10 minutes of shouting and yelling and threats River went to level 4. He grew to a size just a hair smaller than Ashter but with 5 foot spikes sticking out from his back all the way down to his tail. His tail blade got sharper and a ball of transparent ice formed on it. Then his claws grew long and his teeth, next his horns and last on every spike and claw there was either a ball of ice or electricity and in some cases both and there was a line of electricity sparkling between his horns. He stood there with lightning crackling ever now and then and his breath coming out as icy mist. "Now," he said in a deep and cold voice, "You see my level 4 mode. I cannot go to 5 as I do not wish to destroy this world. Now back down or I will kill you on the spot in a single swipe," He finished. Ashter laughed and quicker than you can blink he struck at River. And again, and again, and again. Each time River managed to dodge most but he still got hit until finally he hit Ashter with his tail blade and sent him spinning across the room. Then he stabbed Ashter with a claw in each lung and head butted him twice. Ashter fell down dazed and bleeding very badly. River snorted and reverted back to his regular form and walked away. Once he got outside he took off and a soon as he passed the last of the stairs he saw his friends and lost consciousness. "Well that went rather smoothly," Rover said. "What do you mean "Smoothly?" a red balancer said. "Well Pyro, River didn't kill Ashter which is good and neither lost a life. So I'm guessing this went smoothly and neither called us." Ash said. "Yes, but that is not what we are saying," a black dragoness with red eyes said. "Aye, I agree with Cyder and look River has internal injuries also and his friends are more than 30 minutes away he could lose a life this way," Pyro said. Some balancers nodded their head in agreement but one piped up and asked, "But who will go?" Most looked at Rover and Ash but they shook their heads. "I think its time that Spyro and Cynder met their balancers." Ash said. "I agree," the other balancers and their mates said in unison. "Ok then it is decided. Pyro and Cyder you will go and heal River and make sure he stays alive and introduce your selves to Spyro and Cynder. Please be careful we don't want to lose you like we did the other 10." Rover said. "Understood," they said and disappeared.

**Back in the Dragon universe**

"River!" I yelled and flew as fast as I could. A couple minutes later I reached him and flew down and almost hit the ground. I landed and picked his head up. He was breathing barely and he was bleeding everywhere and his blood got all over me. "No, no you can't die. No River don't die please! I love you so much and I can't live without you." I wailed and laid there cradling his head and crying. The others finally landed and they to started to cry and hold each other. No one noticed to two dragons that showed up until Pyro cleared his throat. Everyone jumped except me I was to busy crying and holding River. "Who are you and what do you want?" Javy snarled. "We have specific orders from Rover and Ash to introduce ourselves and heal River. Also we are Spyro and Cynder's balancers. Mine name is Pyro and this is my beautiful mate Cyder. Cyder, will you please go heal River and I will explain." Pyro said and nodded at river. I let her heal him and I sat there and listened to Pyro's story while I held River, cradling his head.

"We come from a line of balancers, also known as The Dragon Guardians. Back then every dragon had 2 balancers, but only a handful had two dragons like River and Ashter and Spyro and Cynder. We are the last generation in the balancers we live as long as our keepers live and before the war there was 20 of us but the other 5 dragons died in the war and we lost the other 10. Once the rest of us die it will be 10 years before the chronicler makes another set of balancers. Ok any questions?" He asked. "Yes why is your name Pyro and her name Cyder?" Swift asked. "Because we all have the same name as the people we protect just mixed up a little or some letters taken out. Anymore questions?" Cyder said. "Do you choose the people you protect or does someone choose them for you?" Spyro asked. "No, it is neither. We do not choose by ourselves, fate chooses for us. We may not like the people we are given but we have to deal with it." Pyro said. Cyder walked up to Pyro and whispered in his ear. He nodded and sighed. "I am afraid that it is time to go we will transport you to River's hideout but after that we must leave but rest assured we will see you again all of us will…" Pyro said and suddenly we were outside a giant wall of rock stretching on both sides as far as the eye can see. In front of them was a boulder. Everyone breathed a breath of relief except me. I walked up to the boulder and whispered, _I am home,_ and stepped back as the boulder slid away. Everyone looked astonished as I picked up River and walked towards the gap in the rock. Everyone else gave a shout of surprise and followed. Then we walked through a series of corridors until we saw a light at the end of a long stretch of tunnels. When we walked through we were welcome with a gorgeous waterfall and a lake that reflected the moon light that filtered through the trees. I never wanted to stop looking but I was pulled out of my trace when River moved a little. I sighed and walked around to an opening on the side of the waterfall and found a series of small tunnels. Each one leading to a bed room I picked the biggest one and walked in and laid River down on the bed and I laid down with him. I smiled to myself and curled around him crying a little until I finally drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next day feeling cold again. I looked around and didn't see River. I started to panic until I heard footsteps outside the room. So I got up and walked to the doorway and say the tip of a blue tail slip past the corner. Giggling a little, I silently walked after him and rounded the corner. I saw him down at the lake made from the water fall. I snuck up behind him and got ready to jump on his back. Just then he whipped around and hugged me. "I missed you so much, my darling," he said swinging me from side to side. I hugged him back and started to cry. He looked down and whipped the tears from my cheeks. "What's wrong, Nira?" he asked. I sniffled, "Nothing, I just missed you so much River. Don't you ever leave me again without at least saying goodbye, understood?" I said and looked him in the eye. He nodded and kissed me. I was drowned by the kiss. It was like I was as light as a feather and I was soaring with River by my side. I was so lost in it I didn't even notice when he broke away. "Nira," he shook me a little and pulled me out of my trance. I blushed and looked away. "Nira," he said and made me look at him. "Nira, how much do you love me?" he asked. I was startled by the question but none the less answered. "I love you to the end of the world. I will always be by you no matter what. I tell you this as your lover, wife, and your child's mother." I said and leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I would give my life for you and my last breath for you. If you are in trouble, I will be there. If you need help, I will be there to help. If you need someone to hold you, I will hold you. I will do anything for you Nira and I never want to lose you. When I first saw you I hated you but I looked in your eyes and it was like love at first sight." He said and kissed my forehead. I looked at him and kissed him. I broke away and said, "I love you River. I want you to be my husband and to be there everyday I wake up," and leaned against him till we fell down. We laughed and just laid there with me half on top on him, just enjoying each others company. We started to fall asleep when I noticed a bronze anklet on River's arm. I looked at mine and saw the same thing. I just shrugged and fell asleep in Rivers arms. Unknown to them they were in the first steps of true love.


	12. True love

**Chapter 11: True Love**

**Two mornings later**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my side. I looked and saw Javy poking me with a stick. "Oi, get off me you overgrown hairball!" I yelled and pushed him. He

laughed and stood up, "We have guest so wake up prince charming and come on," he took off running but he forgot his stick so I picked it up and threw it

at him. It hit him and I yelled, "You forgot your stick! I don't think Swift would be happy if you lost it," and rolled over laughing. I looked at River and how

peacefully he looked. I sighed and leaned over and kissed him and half expected him to kiss me back. When he finally didn't I decided to wake him up but

how? _Umm, hello you are right beside a lake duh!_ A voice said. "Hey don't judge me!" I snapped and picked up River. _Too late!_ And I heard laughter. I growled

then tossed River in the lake. He yelled when he hit the water and after a minute of splashing, he finally got out of the water. I giggled when I looked at

him. He had a very annoyed look on his face. "Why the hell did you do that?" he screamed. "Well first off, you needed to wake up and don't you dare yell at

me!" I yelled back and jumped at him knocking but of us in the water. I was giggling as he splashed me. I splashed him back then jumped at him. I landed

on him and we went under the water. It was beautiful looking at the things underwater. There was fish and all sorts of aquatic life that made me just want

to live down here. We stayed underwater for a little while longer but had to go above to get air. When we popped up River wrapped his arms around me

and we swam back to shore. We crawled out laughing and shook ourselves off and walked towards the others. I told River that Javy said we had guest and

he said that they would probably be in the council room. So after a bunch of twist and turns River lead me to the council room. Everyone was there except

Starlight and a bunch of other dragons, around 30 I would guess. One huge red dragon was having a heated debate with Spyro, saying that they lived here

first.

"Peace please," River said. The red dragon snapped his head at River with a look of surprise. "B-but… we thought you were dead Ice King." The red dragon

said and he and all the others bowed their heads. "No, Gwendor I am not dead but I would prefer if you called me by my real, not one of my titles." River

said putting a hand on Gwendor's shoulder. "As you wish majesty- I mean River." Gwendor smiled and got up. "Now," River said, "what is the problem

here?" Spyro looked at the Gwendor and said, "Well, this stubborn headed dragon thinks this is his home and we must leave but I've been trying to tell him

that we got invited here by you and he kept saying you were dead!" Spyro finished snorting. "Stubborn headed? Oh I'll show you stubborn headed,"

Gwendor said and lunged. River sighed as the two wrestled on the ground. He looked at the others and pointed out a single yellow dragoness and smiled.

"Eldora," he said and gave her a hug. He kissed her on each cheek and she did the same. She spoke with a kind of foreign accent. "My River, it's been what

almost 12 years since I've seen you," she said. **(Incase you're wonder, which you are, when I say foreign accent I mean French and when I say a **

**speedy accent I mean Spanish.) **River looked at the others, "My friends were invited here by me so don't mess with them and they won't mess with you

now everyone go back to their respective dorms and about 4 lunch will be ready." Then he looked at me and beckoned me over to him. "Eldora, this is my

fiancé, Nira. Nira, this is Eldora. She is the master of electricity and can speak many languages. I learned much from her. Oh, and also she's about 100 so go

ahead and dispel those thoughts you were thinking," He laughed when he saw my astonished look. "B-but how did you know?" I said. He showed me his

arm with the bronze anklet on it. "This is the first stage of true love. When we get our bronze anklets, we can hear each others mind and silver we can hear

each others minds along with sensing when ones in danger and gold is the other 2 plus being eternally bonded. The bronze anklet can be broken by mating

with another dragon or dragoness but the silver can only be broken by ones will power and the gold cannot be broken at all. So you see we are bonded but

not forever yet. Spyro told me all this but he's only in the silver stage. It usually takes a couple of years and you have to be married also for the gold to

appear." He smiled at me and gave me a kiss then all in a single move whispered in my ear, "You're the only dragoness for me. I would never take another

and plus you're the mother of my child, if I get you mad and you leave me you would probably take our child with you," he said then leaned back. "Ahh, I

wondered why her belly was bigger than usual. At first I thought she was just fat but when you said our child I realized she's pregnant." Eldora said in her

weird accent. _Trust me you get used to it,_ a voice inside my head whispered and I recognized it as River's voice._ So we can talk to each other too? What's that _

_called and I hope none of the other dragons are like her,_ I said back silently and wrapped my arm around his and my tail around his tail. _It's called Krypting, _

_lovers would use this in battle or in wars to either talk to each other or give information. I could be on the other side of the world and you will still here me. Also, we _

_can block each other from reading or talking to each other,_ he told me back. I laughed and kissed him. Eldora smiled and looked away. _Ahh, young love,_ she

thought. _I remember when I was in love but that was many years ago. Best not dwell on the past._ I realized River was taking us in the direction the other

dragons went to. "Why are we coming here?" I questioned. "Well one, to see what Eldora has discovered over the years I was away and to catch up with

old friends and don't mind the guys they always flirt with the girls so don't be surprised if one comes up to you and starts to flirt." River and Eldora laughed.

"And I'm sure she'll make some good friends among the dragonesses, especially Momo." Eldora smiled a mischievous smile. River gasped, "You didn't?" he

said and started laughing. I was bewildered, "Who's Momo?" I asked and both of them busted out laughing. "She's one of the most cunning and playful

dragon I have ever met. But be careful she is high on tricks and her favorite is a bucket of water and flower then syrup and feathers." Eldora growled at the

last sentence. River laughed, "She always got you old woman didn't she?" he asked still laughing. I elbowed him and he stopped. "It's not nice to laugh at

people," I said and he pulled me up and started to give me a piggy back ride. I laughed and put my head on his and closed my eyes. "I love you so much

River. You do so much for me and I'm grateful for that. My life has always been about pain and hatred but when I met you I felt like I could finally have

peace. I'm glad that I have you, my love," I said and held him tighter and drifted off to sleep. "I love you too, Nira." I heard him say before I went to sleep.

"I love you too, Nira." I said and felt her fall asleep. I smiled and kept on walking. "She is lucky to have someone like you River." Eldora said. "In all my 121

years have I ever met a dragon as kind and caring as you are. River I have seen you in battle and I have fought by your side and against all odds you have

come out victorious. Especially in the war of the ice talons in Dante's freezer, that was one reason you became king. Many a dragon envies you. And above

all your will power is astonishing. Along with how you are able to withstand so much darkness in you it's just unbelievable." Eldora finished as we got closer

to her room. "Do you believe in prophecies?" I asked. "Yes why do you ask?" She said bewildered as I shifted Nira a little. "An old cheetah told me that part

of my destiny was to save the world but in the process I must give up my life." I said and looked at the ground. We walked in silence for a moment. "How

many lives do you have left?" She asked startling me. "But, how did you know I had more than one life?" I asked looked very confused. "River, I have known

that you were a star dragon the moment I saw you. You have the looks, the colors, the style, and above all the heart that only a star dragon would show.

Now, how many lives do you have left?" she said finally. "Well, technically I have 2 along with my last life so it would mean that I have 3 left." I said. She

stopped walking and stood there in thought. After about 20 minutes she started walking again. "I honestly don't know River. But lets not dwell on this lets

go to my room and I'll show you what I have gathered all those years you were gone and maybe I'll give you and Nira something." She smiled that

mischievous smile and walked on. "Do you still remember how to make that elemental necklace?" I asked after a while. She looked at me, "Yes I do. Why?"

she asked in a serious tone. "I have 3 of each of the elemental gems. It took me 10 years but I finally got all of them. I want you to make 3 elemental

necklaces." I said and opened the door to Eldora's room. It has changed since the last time I saw it. She has more trinkets and toys in her collection but

what immediately caught my eye was an elemental dragon necklace hanging on the wall but without the gems in it. "Ahh, I see that you fancy my forbidden

elemental dragon necklace." She said while I laid Nira on her bed. She looked so cute laying there, dreaming about who knows what. That's one thing that I

can't do is see what she's dreaming about. Then I thought accord to me. "Did you say 'forbidden' elemental dragon necklace?" I asked. "Yes as a matter of

fact I did. You see I made this necklace many years ago after you left but I never found any of the gems except one. On the fact that there is only five," She

added. "Blaze, dark shadow, disease, nature, and necromancy. The 5 forbidden elements that we could never use." She said and looked at the necklace

with a sad look in her eyes. "Eldora… if you make me the 3 necklaces I will see if I have the 5 forbidden elemental gems." I said and she beamed. "Thank

you so much River!" she squealed and hugged me. I gasped as the air was forced out of my lungs. "Ok, let go now," I wheezed as she let me go. She

started moving around the room picking things up and moving them places. I picked up Nira and said thank you and left. I walked down the hall and to our

room. I opened the door to find a note on my bed. I laid Nira down and read it.

_Dear cousin,_

_I'm glad to here you are back. I have already talked with Starlight and your friends. That Spyro is a cute one, but anyways I just wanted to say hi and hoped you _

_would stop by my dorm sometime soon. It's the same one we had fun in last time you were here and bring wifey sometime too. I want to meet her._

_Kisses and hugs,_

_Kadia_

_Good old Kadia,_ I thought. Well I might as well go see her but she wanted me to bring Nira so I'll just wait till Nira wakes up. So I lay down and curled up by

Nira rubbing her stomach and listening as she silently cooed.

**The next morning**

Nira woke up to see a sleeping blue dragon. She smiled and kissed him. He opened his eyes and kissed her back. "Good morning, my love," he said and

hugged her even tighter. She hugged him too, "Good morning, River. How did you sleep?" she asked teasingly. She knew how he slept and she always

would. He smiled, "I slept wonderfully listening to you coo while I rubbed your stomach. It's a wonderful sound," he smirked and licked her cheek. She

smiled and closed her eyes and put her head on his chest. He sighed and put his head on hers. "Did you dream of anything while I was carrying you?" he

asked looking at her. She smiled, "as a matter of fact I did. It was wonderful. We were on the beach somewhere by the ocean. It was just us and a little

yellow and blue dragon named Stella. I'm guessing it's our daughter because she kept calling me mommy," Nira laughed a low laugh. "We just sat there

watching the sun go down and Stella play in the sand. It was the best dream I've had so far. Anyways, you were holding me and you kissed me then said I

love you. I said I love you too and then kissed you back." She smiled when she said this. "Then I pushed you over and ran to the water saying 'catch me if

you can'" Nira laughed and leaned against River. He bent his head towards hers and whispered, "I dreamt of our wedding." She squealed and gave him

kisses non stop. After the onslaught of kisses she asked, "What was it like?" and snuggled up closer to him. "Well, we got married here, not in Warfang.

Gwendor was the preacher; at least he didn't fuck that up!" River laughed and got slapped, a little too hard, by Nira. "Don't curse!" she said accusingly. "Oh

please, you curse all the time. I've heard you especially last night that sounded like you were having fun in your dream," he winked at her and she blushed

bright red and looked away. "Anyways, I was standing there looking like a stud," he beamed when he said this, "and when you came in you had on a sky

blue dress. It was gorgeous; I had never seen anything like it. I wonder who made it for you. Well we said our vows and then we kissed and guess who

showed up?" I laughed and looked at her bewildered face. "Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know my family. Well my family tree, the last time I saw it was when

I was 6, was 5 pages long. I have a cousin, who's here actually we are going to meet her soon, named Kadia. She's one of those dragons you would

consider, well a little off in a funny sort of way. Kind of like Momo." He smiled. _Momo_, he thought,_ was the kind of dragon only a stupid dragon would fall for. But _

_Kadia, on the other hand, is a whole different story._ "Well, I think I would like to meet these two dragons you know so much." Nira had a twinkle in her eye

that River didn't like. But he shrugged anyways, "What could go wrong?" he said aloud. So, they walked out the door and were on their way to Kadia and

Momo's dorms. Coincidently that they lived right next to each other. River was carrying Nira, which she said was going to happen from now on instead of her

walking, when they finally arrived at a wooden door that said, "Use the other door." With an arrow pointing to the right. On the door to the right was the

same thing but had an arrow that pointed to the left. So River let Nira down, much to her disappointment, and knocked on the door on the right. Someone

said, "Just a minute!" and we heard some stuff being moved around. "Kadia, quit mating with your boyfriend and come out to see your cousin!" he shouted

and opened the door. Luckily Nira was backed up a little so she wasn't hit by a red dragoness that burst through the door and landed on River. She hugged

him so tight he had trouble breathing. "Rivy! You actually came! Did you bring wifey?" she half yelled half squealed. "Yes," he gasped and she got off of him

and turned to look at Nira. She was surprised by what she saw. She saw a silver dragon, about 5'9, with white-ish wings and horns with bright blue eyes

and a triangular scar under her left eye. "Hmm," Kadia said, "wifey is different from what I imagined. I thought she would be bigger and well not silver that's

for sure. What is your elly?" Kadia asked. Nira was confused, "Elly?" she asked. "Your element," River said. "Oh," She said, "I feel dumb. Anyways it used to

be ice but now I have shadow and fear." Nira said looking at the ground. "And you haven't shown her how to get her ice powers back yet?" Kadia said

accusingly at River. Nira looked up. "Well… I mean… umm well no not yet I wanted to do that as a wedding gift but you kinda spoiled it now," River said

looking hurt. "Wedding?" she said cocking her head to the side. River sighed. "Yes Kadia. I'm getting married to Nira. I thought you knew that when you saw

the ring on our hands," he said waving his hand in her face. "Oh," Kadia said, mesmerized by his waving hand. "Oh and well I have a child on the way too,"

he said kinda sheepishly. Kadia looked up and squinted her eyes at River. "You've changed," she said so quit that Nira didn't hear. Then she smiled, "I hope

you didn't forget what happened in that room though," she said still in a whisper. "Yes," he whispered back, "anyways where's Momo?" he asked loud

enough for Nira to hear. "She's around here somewhere. She…" she trailed off as she looked behind River. Behind River there was a large yellow dragon. He

had gold horns and wings and underbelly. His eyes were dull green but the way he moved showed his excitement. He slowly snuck up behind River who

was confused on why Kadia stopped talking. When he was about 10 feet away River said, "Aww, shit!" and got pounced on by the yellow dragon. They

went rolling and almost hit Nira but she jumped out of the way. They kept rolling until River finally pinned the other dragon down and still had a free hand to

use. "All right, you win now get off me you basterd," the yellow dragon said in a gruff voice and laughed. River got off of him and watched as he got up and

kiss Kadia. "Whoa! When did you get a guy you can actually keep Kadia?" someone else said from behind them, the same way the yellow dragon came

from. Kadia growled, "Shut up Onyx, your just jealous because Cosmos my boyfriend and your not!" Cosmo, the yellow dragon, laughed at this. River came

over and whispered in Nira's ear, "Cosmo, the yellow one, is apparently dating Kadia. Anyways, he tries to act like a big shot especially around me. He's

always trying to impress the lady's but he always fails. How he got Kadia amazes me. Anyways the other dragon, the blue one, is Onyx. He's not the best

guy in the world but he can be when he wants to. He almost beat the shit out of Cosmo once cause he got so angry it was funny," and got slapped. "Don't

curse! I've told you that a million times and I'll tell you a million more until you learn not to," and everyone looked at them. River blushed and looked down

and muttered, "Sorry." Kadia, Onyx, and Cosmo started laughing their heads off. River growled and they got a little scared and shut up. There was silence

for a moment until someone yelled, "RIVER!" and a sudden blur of black pasted everyone and smacked River in the chest. He fell down with a small black

dragoness on his chest licking his face. He tried to stop her but to no avail. Everyone laughed at the sight until Kadia started to walk over but was stopped

as she her the _Tick! Tick!_ of claws against stone. "It's the little ones!" she yelled and grabbed Cosmo and went in her room to hide. Nira had this bewildered

look on her face until she saw about 5 little kids running down the hall. Two were red, one was blue, and the other two were yellow and green. They all ran

and jumped on River and started to jump up and down and landing on him while laughing the whole time. Nira just crossed her arms and watching. It was a

sight to see. A blur of red, yellow, green, blue, and black just rolling around and jumping in the air. But when all six of them jumped in the air, they froze and

fell. They were frozen statues except their heads, which weren't frozen.

"Hey, what gives?" one of the two red ones said. They looked like twins with the same color wings and horns and bodies. The only difference between them

is that one is more slender and has blue eyes. The other is more bulky with green eyes. Then the others started shouting. Nira just laughed and leaned

against the wall. She was watching River and the little ones so she didn't notice that Onyx was watching her and slowly creeping closer. The only though on

his mind was that he must have her. What he didn't know was the she was engaged to River and that River was watching him in the corner of his eye. 

_Watch Onyx. Don't look at him, just act like you don't notice anything but I think he wants you but doesn't know we are engaged. Be careful I don't want you to get _

_hurt, _River told Nira through Krypting. After a couple of seconds she replied, _When have you ever known me not to be careful? Trust me handsome, if tries to _

_touch me he won't have a hand anymore._ Nira smiled at River and he saw her sharp teeth show. He gulped; _I need_ _remind myself never to get her mad._ He

looked at her and gave her a shaky smile. He returned to his bickering with the kids. Onyx kept getting closer, acting casual. Nira laughed and turned to

knock on the door to see if she could get Kadia out. Kadia opened the door a crack and peeked out. "Is it safe to come out now?" she whispered. 'Well the

kids are in ice blocks and Onyx is trying to sneak up on me so yes it is," Nira smiled and turned to stand by River. She walked over and leaned against him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The kids stuck their tongues out and make a disgusted sound. Kadia came out and the green dragon, Tyrone,

said, "Kadia is here!" and tried to go to her even though he was trapped in an ice block. She squealed and hid behind Cosmo. "She's always nervous

around these little kids because their parents don't like her very much so she's afraid that if she's around them their parents will banish her." River told Nira.

"But you're here don't you like run this place? So you should be able to help her," Nira said. "Well technically I did find this place so it is mine so…" he trailed

off looking at Nira's pleading eyes. He sighed, "Fine, but this once and you owe me beautiful," he smiled and walked over toward Kadia. He looked at her

and leaned over to whisper in her ear. After a moment she hugged him and ran over to the kids. River snapped his fingers and the ice around the kids

melted. They ran and started playing with Kadia. After a moment River walked back to Nira and asked if she wanted to meet the little ones. "Of course, I

would love to meet that red dragoness she seems so lonely always being like the odd one out." Nira said a little sad. "Well I think you're going to like her

name because it's your name," he smiled and walked over to her. He said a couple words and she looked at Nira and nodded then smiled. She ran over to

Nira and she bent down. "So your name is Nira too?" she asked. The little dragoness nodded, "But it's pronounced like Nyra and it's spelled with a Y," little

Nyra giggled. "Well I think it's a great name. So are you related to River?" Nira asked and he came over. "Yes actually his uncle is my grandfather so I'm his

second cousin." Nyra smiled and jumped in River's arms and leaned her head against his chest. Nira acted like she was jealous, "Hey that's my spot!" and

they started laughing. "So are you related to Riv?" Nyra asked. "Well not really, I'm getting married to him so I'm going to be your cousin also." Nira

beamed. Suddenly all the kids rushed over. "So you're going to be River's wife?" the biggest one, Nyra's brother, asked. "Yes I am why do you ask?" Nira

question the little ones. "Because if you marry him you're going to be all our cousins!" they said and started introducing themselves. Nyra's brother was

Gale, the blue dragon was Mist, the yellow dragon was Spark, and the green and black dragonesses were Gladia and Night. This little band of six was

always in trouble and if they ever split up they went in twos and they always hung around the ones they were in love with. It was cute to see the girls rub

up on the boys. Soon they sat against the wall boys holding the girls while the girls cooed. Kadia and Cosmo were against the wall too and Onyx had

somehow just slipped away. Nira walked up to River and ran her tail across his chest and whispered in his ear, "Let's go back to our room," she said with a

seductive voice. River smiled at this, "Lead the way," and followed her to their room. _I wonder if it's always like this when you're in love._ River thought.

**2 weeks after the wedding**

Everyone was asleep except for one dragon. He stood on the highest point of his hideout, which was the watch tower. He always came here when he

needed to think. He was thinking about all the stuff he has lost in the past. His parents, his family, his first love, his friends well most of them, his home, and

his brother. He's lost so much stuff but yet he always did what was best for other people not what was best for him. He always gave but never received.

Except once when he gave all his money to a little girl so she could be saved, her parents gave him the necklace that held his families prophecy. And he

can't forget Nira. He loved her so much, he would do anything for her and she would do the same for him. He just hoped he would live a happy life with her

and his daughter. But the only thing that stood between him and that happy life was his brother. Ashter was the only obstacle. He wanted his brother back

but he couldn't get him back. Not after what he did. He has hurt his whole family and him personally but when he comes to try to kill Nira on her honeymoon

that just tears the. River will not hold back. He will unleash a fiery hell on Ashter that will bring his whole reign down. He will not hold back. He will KILL his

brother. River let loose a giant torrent of black fire into the sky with a mighty roar. "I will wage war on you Ashter!" River screamed as loud as he could then

sat back down letting his anger vent out slowly. He will have revenge.

**1 week ago at Nira and River's honeymoon at Rock Waterfalls**

After saying goodbye to everyone and promising that they would be back in at least a week, they finally left. When they were out of sight, River let out a

sigh of relief. "What was that for?" I asked. He usually does this when he's frustrated. "I'm just glad that we are finally alone. I'm taking you to one of the

prettiest places I know," he said and flew over and kissed me. I smiled then tapped his shoulder and took off yelling, "catch me if you can sweetheart!" I

laughed as I heard him try to catch up with me. He caught up fast as I was hindered by me pregnancy but it still didn't stop me from trying. We laughed and

just flew around each other basking in the afternoon sun. When the sun went down we landed and searched for a cave. I found one before River and then

he built us a fire. I snuggled up closer to him and leaned my head against his chest. He smiled and leaned back against the wall. After a moment of silence I

said, "It's quiet." I felt him smile and he said, "Because the kids aren't here," and laughed a little. I snuggle closer and asked, "How much farther until we

reach this place of yours?" He was silent for a minute or two the finally said, "Well if we make everything on time it should be at least 3 days before we

reach it. Why 3 days because we have to make some stops plus sleeping at night and we have to reach… anyways it will be between 3 and 4 days before

we get there," and smiled at me. I looked at him and could tell something was troubling him. "What's troubling you baby?" and gave him a kiss. He smiled

and kissed back and sighed, "We have to stop at my old lair and get some stuff then we have to go to the temple to see some family and then we are going

to… the cave of the dead souls," and was silent again. I sat there thinking. "What do we have to get from your lair?" I asked.

"My sword or my dad's actually I have to take it to Javy so he can give it to Jumper when he gets old enough and some stuff for you well its just jewelry.

Anyways I need my scroll also. Anything else?" He smile and licked my cheek. "Why are we stopping at a temple and what temple are we stopping at?" He

looked at the fire, "we are going north so the North Temple it's on the way to the Falls. Anyways, we have to go there to see some of my family and I need

advice from Sissy. She always helps me out and plus I need to see if they want to join us. Anything else?" I sat there thinking then said, "What Falls? Who's

Sissy? Who's Jumper? And what cave of dead souls?" He starts laughing, "You ask a lot of questions Nira. But anyways, I'm taking you to Rock Waterfalls.

It's a beautiful place and I'm welcome there anytime. Sissy is a family friend, I used to have a crush on her and I would always get her flowers until I found

out she was dating a guy the whole time. That fuckin' pissed me off. Oh and I'm surprised you haven't heard. Swift is pregnant and they already came up

with a name for him, it's Jumper and he will be do in like 3 months, looks like Stella will have a play mate." And he rubbed my stomach. "Just 7 more

months…" he mumbled then stopped and looked at the fire. "The cave of dead souls and a place where when a dragon gets killed his soul is gone through a

tedious trial. If that dragon passes he goes to heaven if not, he is either sent to hell or the cave of dead souls… It has another name… The resurrection

cave is its other name. I plan to see if your parents are there and bring them back. Only I know this cave exist because my ancestor made it. And now you,

but I also need to see if I can find someone else." And he continues looking into the fire. I sat there letting what he just said sink in. Once it does I realize I

might have a chance to get my parents back. I wrap my arms around him tight and hug him hard and give him kisses non stop. He laughs and pushes me off

him. I give him a big kiss on the lips and pull back feeling tears streak down my cheeks. "Thank you so much! I finally have a chance to get my parents back!

I can't thank you enough!" He wipes the tears away, "I don't know if they are even there but there is a possibility and you welcome." He hugs me back. I

wrap around him and lay my head on his chest. I smile and close my eyes and sniffle a little and lets sleep enclose me. All I heard before I went to sleep

was, "Maybe I'll get her back…"

I see mist. Mist is everywhere. I wonder where I am. I look around and say, "Hello?" It just echo's. I growl and call out again, "Nira? Mom? Dad? Anyone?" I

still don't see anyone and I spin around trying to find anyone or anything! Then I see them. "Mom? Dad?" I whisper as the mist starts to take shape. Two

dragons I don't recognize appear in front of me. I recognized them instantly from the pictures Nira has showed me. "You Nira's parents aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes..." The female said. "But we have come to warn you," The male said. "We are in the cave of souls, but not because we failed our trials. We were put

there on purpose by the cheetahs that killed us. They captured our souls and tried to send us to hell but didn't know what they were doing and sent us to

the cave. Anyways, if you set us free there are 2 things that might happen. All the other souls will be released or it back fires and you will be dragged in.

That is all we can say we must go now…" and I watched as they faded away and I was once again swamped in darkness.

I awoke with a start. I opened my eyes to see rows and rows of teeth right in front of me. I jump back with a startled squeak. I looked at River as he lay

there snoring his head off. I chuckle to myself and sat there watching him. I'm glad that I have someone like him but I always wonder if he'll ever leave me. I

know he's proved again and again but there's always that thought there. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that River had woken up. He sat up

and crossed his legs and just sat there looking at me. He marveled at how beautiful she was. The sun behind her made her sparkle and look like a goddess.

And her eyes, How they sparkle and dance with a fire that's not seen in many peoples eyes anymore. He smiled as he thought back to his friend April. What

a dragon she was. Even though she was very shy and not very open she was a very good friend. He thought back to when she told him her deepest

darkest secret.

**Flashback**

"I… I don't know how to say this but… I think I love you River," April said. River just stood there stunned. No one had ever said anything like that to him and

it was a shock coming from his best friend. "O-oh w-well…" he stammered then he kissed her on the lips and took off running to his house. April stared after

him then touched her lips. "He kissed me…" she murmured then when running to her house to tell her mom.

**End Flashback**

He looked at Nira then walked over to her and gave her a kiss. She jumped and went, "oh you're awake finally," and smirked. He laughed and whacked her

lightly on the back of her head. "Ow! What was that for?" she almost yelled at him. He smiled and walked towards the cave entrance. "Just had to make

sure you weren't still day dreaming about me Nira," and laughed. She got pissed and took off after him. She jumped right on his back and he gave a yelp of

surprised and she whacked him in the head with her tail blade, hard. She jumped off him and faced him with blazing eyes that made him even fear her a

little. She put a claw on his chest. "Don't you ever do that again even if you were just playing around. Understand?" she yelled at him and he gulped. "Y-yes

mam," and looked down. She nodded, "good," and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back and they both were lost in the kiss. They went back to the

cave and went to the far end with little light and continued making out.

About 2 hours later they finally came out. River smiled and put his arm around Nira's shoulders. He kissed her and looked at the forest below them. "Alright

enough fooling around we must get going if we are going to make it in time." So they took off. They were flying until the sun started to go down. River

looked down at the forest searching for something. When he saw it he nodded at Nira and glided down. They landed on top of a small tower. River walked

around it and pulled open a door and ushered Nira inside and looked to see if anyone was watching then closed the door. They walked down a series of

steps until they reached a cavern. Nira grabbed a torch and lit it then gave it to River and he led the way. "I made this with the help of some moles back

during the darkest time of the war. I should have made it bigger thinking back now but what is done is done. Anyways, Javy, Swift, Starlight and me used to

live here, along with a few other dragons. But somehow a bunch of apes stumbled upon my tower and came in here and attacked us. We survived but had

to leave. I kept my most valuable stuff that I couldn't take with me in the vault. I have no idea if anyone has breached it or not but if they did then bad

things will happen." He went quit as they rounded a corner and went through a metal door way the door being pulled off its hinges lay in a rusty pile. The

couple walked and went around more corners until they stopped at a circular stone door. River pulled a handle hidden in the darkness and said a few words

and the door make a creaking sound then slowly opened a couple inches then stopped. "Damnit," River said as he put the torch in a holder and grab the

door and slowly pulled it open more. When it was about 3 feet open he grabbed the torch in walked in. He stopped dead before putting his foot down and

hissed, "Don't move!" and put the torch closer to the ground. He studied the tile for a moment then touched it. Nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of

relief then looked around and threw the torch at the wall lighting up a big trough full of oil. It circled the room until it was completely lit. He looked around

and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good no one has been in here. Now to get my stuff and get out," He said and walked forward. Nira just stood there and

looked around at all the stuff he had. There were racks and racks of weapons that she had never seen or heard of. There was what looked like a bookcase

in a corner full of scrolls. She saw tons of jewelry and rings and all sorts of stuff that she could wear. What caught her eye was a pair of battle claws sitting

on a rack. She walked over and looked at them. They were long and made to enhance the damage that regular dragon claws can do. There were silver and

had a green line running down the side of each of them and ending at the tip. She guessed that they had poison in them. Nira looked at the ones beside it,

another silver pair but with hollow points at the end. She wondered what they were for so she decided to ask River. "Hey River, what are these battle claws

made for?" She asked showing them to him. He looked at them and said, "They are ember claws. You put tiny embers in the end of them so when you hit

something it inflicts more pain and damage but can warp and mess up our talon after while," and he went back to gathering some more scrolls. She looked

at a device beside the battle claws. It looked like just some pieces of metal put together. She picked it up and studied it and put it down but when she did a

blade shot out from it and shot back in after a few seconds. Puzzled, she yet again asked River what it was. "That is a hidden blade. Many different

creatures can use it but it is mainly used for assassins only. You put it on your arm like this," He fitted the hidden blade in his arm, "and push your wrist

down a little and…" The blade popped out and when he moved his wrist back and shot back in. "It's a very effective weapon but you have to have

something to cover it up with so no one knows its there. I should grab some for Hunter and his tribe." He grabbed 5 pairs and put them in his bag along

with the scrolls. He handed me a bag and said, "Take whatever catches your eye hunny. I don't mind. Just don't take those poison battle claws. Those need

to stay here." He walked over to the sword rack and looked at some swords. Nira looked and saw some anklets and went to look at them. They had a

sapphire in the middle of them and when she touched them, her hand felt numb. "Hey, what do these anklets do with the sapphires in the middle of them?"

She held them up for him to see. "They are regular anklets but the sapphires are actually ice gems and can either give the user ice powers or enhance

them. I like them myself but I stick to my anklets. I need to find them," and walked off. Nira shrugged and put them on her ankles. She felt numb at first but

the feeling went away after awhile. She grabbed some necklaces for the girls and some more anklets and bracelets. She then walked over to where he had

some racks with bows on them. She grabbed a long oak bow and tested it out. She got a devious idea and knocked an arrow and aimed it at River. She let

it go with a loud TWANG! and watched as he spun around and grabbed it out of midair. Her jaw dropped when he did that and he smirked at her. She put

the bow in her bag and grabbed 2 quivers full of arrows. She also grabbed a short yew bow (it's a tree look it up). She put that in her back and walked over

to the daggers. She grabbed 2 silver ones and 4 other daggers each with a gem in the hilt of it. One was red for fire, light blue for ice, yellow for electricity,

and last green for earth. "Hey do you have any elemental swords?" Nira asked. "Yeah there over here," River said. Nira walked over to where he was and

looked at the rack that held some of his swords. He pulled one off and showed it to me. It had a pure white gem in the hilt of it. "Watch this," and shot a

bolt of electricity at the blade and the gem glowed yellow. Then he swung it toward the ceiling and a wave of electricity hit the roof. He grinned, "This is my

sword. This is Savior." He grabbed another sword but this one had a black blade and a black gem in the hilt. "This is Savage." He said with no emotion. Then

he grabbed two sheaths and tied them together and put the swords in it and strapped them to his back. Then he grabbed another bag and shoved as

many swords as possible into it. River then zipped the bag up and put it with the other bags. "So, got everything you want?" He smiled and asked Nira. She

scanned the place and noticed a small vault on the back wall. "What's in that vault?" She asked as she walked over to it. River put a hand on the vault door

and sighed. "This is the vault that holds the other thing I had dear to me back then. If I didn't have it I would have just killed myself because I had nothing

to live for. But now," he trailed off as he was lost into thought. Nira looked at the door and saw that you can only open it with your claws. So she decided

she might try with her claws. The first fit and so did the second but the third did not it was too small. She sighed, _maybe River will open it and show me what _

_kept him going all the years, _she thought. She also noticed that River was still deep in thought so she grabbed his hand and shoved his claws into the claws

holes and they fit perfectly. But nothing happened. "There is more to it then just putting my claws in it," River chuckled. He put his claws fully into the holes

and twisted his hand making the mechanism move. Once it was turned sideways he said, "Je vous demande d'ouvrir!" The door clicked and slowly opened.

River withdrew his hand and stepped back to let the small door open. Nira looked into the vault to see a picture. She was puzzled so she pulled the picture

out and looked at it. What she saw was something so spectacular and wonderful and perfect that she had tears in her eyes. In the picture was a picture of

Rivers mother and father, she has seen pictures of them before, along with Javy and Swift standing on one side and Ashter and Starlight on the other.

Ashter was yellow with blue horns and wings. This must be when he was good, she thought. But something that surprised her the most was River and her

in the middle. He hand his hand on her shoulder and was making a goofy face. She laughed and turned to River. She said one simple yet powerful word,

"How?" River looked at her. "Love can make many things but magic on the other hand is something that can destroy things. But when you combine them,"

as he said this he took Nira in his arms and pulled her close. "You can make something so wonderful that even the most cold-hearted and blood thirsty

dragon will cry at least one tear when they see this. This," he said pulled her close to his face. "Is how I survived. By holding onto something that can never

be destroyed once an eye has been set upon it," and kissed Nira on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss, one like never before. Nira was melted into it

and her tongue touched his lips, begging for an entrance. He parted slightly and let her slide in as they danced back and forth and each others mouths. Nira

finally broke the kiss after 15 minutes of kissing and never broke once. She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "That was amazing," she said after a

moment of silence. "But instead of dreaming for it to happy," River said as he kissed her again, "Now I have the real thing right in front of me." He smiled

and put his forehead against hers. She licked his cheek and giggled. He smiled and pulled her into a loving hug as she giggle again and rubbed his back.

River sighed and put the painting back in the vault. "You're not taking it with you?" Nira questioned. "I'm coming back remember? We have to come this way

when we come back." River nuzzled her cheek. She blushed a little. "Well I guess it's time we leave. We don't want to be late," River said as he grabbed

everything and hooked it on his back, including Nira's bags. Soon they were out of the underground building and flying again. 3 hours later they could just

see the outline of the North Temple. "Finally I can rest my aching wings," Nira complained. River chuckled. It was dark, just after sunset when they landed.

Almost immediately they were surrounded by 5 dragons. Each hissed and one of them said, "Who are you and why are you here?" it snarled. Nira hid

behind River as he dropped the bags and stretched his arms and legs. "Oh, that feels good," he said making the enemies annoyed. "Quit staling and tell us

who you are!" A large red dragon said. "Why should I Lotus?" River asked. Lotus faltered, "H-how do you know my name?" He said all the hostility in his

eyes gone. "Who's the only person you know that can beat 3 dragons that aren't ice or electricity without using his elements?" River smirked but was a little

disappointed. While Lotus was in thought he looked at Nira. "It's ok, Nira. You don't have to hide anymore none of these people will hurt you while I'm still

standing," River said kindly as he grabbed Nira's hand. All the dragons gasped except them two. They backed away some and bowed their heads down.

"Forgive us Ice King," they said in unison. River laughed, "Please no formalities ok guys? Ya'll are family so you don't have to call me by my title." River said.

Lotus looked up and smiled. "It's good to have you back Young River." They clasped hands and stepped back. He looked at Nira. "Why are you here?" Lotus

asked with a little edge on his voice. She squeaked and hid behind River again. He sighed and pulled her out again. "You have to learn to get used to my

family, if not you will just be stepped on," River said. Nira nodded and looked at Lotus. Shaking a little she said, "My name is Nira and I am River's wife." A

medium earth dragon walked over. He stared at Nira for a moment then said, "You used to be Ashter's second in command no?" Nira nodded. "Normally you

would be killed on the spot for your crimes but we are not like that. We would have killed you anyways though but since you are here with River, then you

are ok. But," He said pointing a mangled claw it her. "I do not care if you are River's wife or not you will die if you think about killing anyone." The earth

dragon said stepping back. She gulped and said, "Y-yes sir." River glared at the earth dragon. "Be careful Oxidus. She bites," River grinned and laughed.

Nira blushed. A yellow electric dragoness walked over. She eyed River for a minute then smiled and said, "You've grown River. You have grown a lot," She

smiled again before giving him a peck on the cheek. River sighed, "Corona, you know that you can never beat me so stop trying to seduce me," He said as

Corona frowned. "Dear cousin, I'm your sibling, why would I try to seduce you?" She asked in an innocent voice. "Because you know," River simply said as

he turned to a sky blue dragoness. He smiled and walked up to her. "Nioma, it has been to long old friend," River said. "Yes, yes it has," She smiled and

embraced him in a hug. River was surprised but hugged back. "Here come meet my wife," He led Nioma and introduced her to Nira. "So you are the infamous

Nira. The black serpent as I recall," Nioma said with no sympathy in her voice. Nira sighed and looked down, "Yes, I am The Black Serpent Nira. I know what

I did in the past and I am not proud of it but I am doing whatever I can to make up for all the innocent lives I destroyed," Nira said proudly. Nioma nodded,

"Good, and welcome to the family Nira," Nioma said as she embraced Nira in a hug. Nira giggled and hugged back. "Where's my apprentice?" a feminine

voice said from inside the temple. Oxidus sighed and said, "Coming!" and ran inside the temple. "Leo, you may go now," Lotus said to the other dragon. It

was too dark to see his features but he had bright yellow eyes. "Wait Leo," River said. "Yes?" Leo said in a raspy voice that sounded like he hasn't used it in

a while. "Here," River handed him one of the hidden blades. Leo's eyes widened. "For me?" He said astonished. "Yes, do you know how to work it?" River

asked. "No I did not study on the forbidden blades. Master would not let me," Leo said. "Well this is how you use it and give this one to the old hermit. He

could use another one." River smiled as he showed Leo how to use the hidden blade. "Wait another one?" Leo said surprised. "Yes the old hermit has one.

I'm surprised he hasn't showed you it. I will have a talk with him but ask him to help you practice with it," River said as Leo vanished. "How is his assassin

training going?" River asked. "Very good," A horse voice said. "Well I guess the old hermit left his cage," River smiled as he turned around. An old figure

walked with a cane in one hand. He was a dragon but you could only see his hand and tail as the rest was cloaked. "Young assassin, I see you have grown

big and strong." The hermit said. "As have you old timer," River smiled. "Wait you were an assassin?" Nira said shocked a little. "I was many things. Most of

them I am not proud of but they taught me how to survive. I think the worst thing I was, was an assassin but it taught me how to be silent and quick. How

do you think I caught the arrow you shot at me?" River laughed as Nira blushed. River stopped laughing and growled. Then he stopped and just sighed. He

walked over to a bush by a tree that led towards a forest and pulled out a small cheetah. "Hey let me go I didn't do anything let me go you bastard." The

small cheetah pup said. River threw him at the hermit's feet. "Let me guess your newest addition to the ranks?" River said in a disappointed voice. "No,"

Was all he said. "He knows nothing of the brotherhood. He is just a pup we found about a week ago." The hermit said. "Well I see he picked up on Leo's

language," Lotus said. "Yeah I got it from him got a problem with it fat ass?" The cub growled. River grinned a big grin. "What are you smiling at you

overgrown icicle," The cub snarled. "KICK THE BABY!" River yelled as he kicked the cub into the temple. "Ahhhhhhhh," The cub wailed as he sailed through

the air. He sailed right into the floor and landed at an earth dragoness foot. The cub whimpered as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She

glared at River. "Don't make me call you by your real name River," She threatened. "Oh shit," River said. The dragoness eyes widened and she yelled, "River

Mashi Luky! Get your damn ass over here now," The dragoness was on a rampage. "I'll teach you to cuss around me," She yelled again. River looked around

franticly as he tried to find something to hide behind so he jumped behind Lotus. "Really?" Lotus said as he moved. "Damnit! The fucking woman scares me

more than a daemon from hell. And that fucking spoon she has," River said as he slowly walked towards her. The dragoness said the cub down as River

stopped in front of her. She looked at him then gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again but still," She said as she slapped him. "Do not play kick the

baby!" She screeched at River. He nodded and said, "Yes mam," Everyone laughed at the scene. "Is that my favorite big bro I here outside?" Another

feminine voice said from inside the temple. "Oh hell no!" River yelled as he ran down the steps. "Stay away Sissy!" River yelled. A medium size dragoness

stood in the doorway to the temple. Her horns and wings were almost blood red but her body was black. "Hello big bro," Sissy said.


	13. Family Matters

**Chapter 12: Family matters**

River sighed. "Hello Sissy, can I hug you without you trying to kill me?" River asked. Sissy smiled, "Of course you can River. I would never try to kill you,"

River grunted. Nira was standing there giggling the whole time. So the dragons just watched as River and Sissy hugged each other and talked for a bit then

ushered everyone inside. The group of dragons walked down the hall and was talking as River slid in beside Nira. "Hey," he said. "Hey," She said back. "So,

what do you think of my family so far?" he asked. "Well there… different," she said. "Not the average dragons you see everyday," she finished. "Of course

not. I think the only normal dragon in my family is my mom," River smiled. "Your mother was by far not a normal dragon," Sissy said. "Hey just because she

was prettier and smarter and better than you doesn't mean anything Sissy," River laughed. Sissy growled and kept walking. "And you wonder why she

hates you," Nioma said with a laugh. "I don't hate him; I just dislike him… a lot!" Sissy said. "And it boils down to what I said, you still hate him," Nioma

laughed again. "Even my family wasn't this hellish," Nira mumbled. River chuckled. "My family is by far the most abnormal family. I just hope that I'll be alive

to see the next family reunion," River laughed then grunted as Nira elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, what was that for?" Nira shrugged. "Got bored," She

laughed. River just kept walking. "So how many have graduated?" River asked. "None. Since you left, Hermit hasn't recruited anyone since then and Leo

came the day before you left so yeah," Lotus said. "Well I guess he is either getting to old or is just finishing up on Leo," River said in thought. "Actually Leo

has already graduated." River looked up from his hand. "He has?" River said startled. "Yes he is the second fastest to graduate, you still hold the first,"

Sissy laughed. "Well aside from that, has business been busy this year?" River said changing the subject. "As if, when has there every been a year when

we haven't had multiple request for people to be assassinated?" The green dragoness from earlier said as she slide beside River. "Well Gladinia, now that

you mention it there hasn't," River said. "So how long has this 'assassin' thing been in your family Riv?" Nira finally asked. "More than we can remember,"

Sissy said. "It's not like we had a choice back in the old days it was do or die, kill or be killed. The Templar Council or White Angels, made the brotherhood.

After that they were nicknamed The Red Reapers. Assassination after assassination was made. It was unusual to see a person in all white clothing walking

around with a bulky upper body and legs. That was what an assassin looked like back then but like I said it was unusual to see "One" alone. Usually there

were 3 or 4 and sometimes in wars and battle, there were sometimes up to 50 of them. It was gruesome but we survived. People looked at The Red

Reapers like they were Gods. But one day they all just disappeared and were never found. Over the years people made their own assassin groups. It was

funny; sometimes one group would battle another." River started laughing. "What's so funny?" Nira asked. "Do you remember when the Councilor of the

Eastern Island was killed?" River asked still laughing. "Yes," Nira said. "Well your looking at his killer," River grinned. Nira gasped, "You killed him?" She said

startled. "Yes, but I am not proud of it, I did what I had to do," River said his now happy look turned into a look of sadness. "That's the bad thing about

being an assassin. You have to kill people who don't even need to be killed but are. Another thing is to kill a family member. Leo he… he had to kill his

father." River said. Nira looked down. Nira was quit for a moment then said, "You realize that any other sane dragon would have dumped you and left like

way before now," Nira said and River stopped. "What are you trying to say Nira?" River asked in a scared voice. Nira looked away then grinned and jumped

at him saying, "That I love your dumb ass!" She kissed him. The other dragons had stopped and saw what happened. The girls giggled and laughed and the

guys, well they are guy so they said things like "Get a room!" or "Don't make a mess on the temple floor!" The girls shot them a look but they still laughed.

"You know, any sane person would have probably killed themselves if they were born into a family like this. But not me. I got all I need and more," River

grinned again and kissed Nira one more time before walking forward again. The others chuckled and kept walking. "So River," Lotus started, "How have you

been?" He asked. "Eh, I've been better. Fought with Ash a little while ago, that's how I got my scar across my chest. Fought him again couple weeks after

that. That's how I got the hand print on my chest," He showed us the scars. "I would have died if it wasn't for Rover and Ash." River chuckled. "Never

thought my life would be like this," He leaned against a pillar and the group stopped and looked at him. "I mean when I was younger, before my parents

died, I always wanted to be a chef. Work in a restaurant and serve people food. But now, now I have no idea what I want. Nothing I can really do about it

though. Ashter's making an army. My wife and couple friends are pregnant. I have to finish this honeymoon, plus make some stuff that will help out at the

hideout. I mean I'm not getting any younger so there is really nothing I can do." River sighed. "What a waste my life has been." He sighed again. "River you

have all the time in the world to do that stuff. Just take life step by step and you'll be fine." Gladinia said. "It's not that simple. When you have the power of

Malefor and much more put inside you and your fighting to stay in control every moment of your life it's not easy. Killing people it haunts you. Every kill I

make or have made haunts me like a nightmare. Everyday I fear that I might fuck up and lose my happiness. Yeah I have family and friends but is that

enough? No its not. Imagine living like I have and do whatever you can to make everyone happy except yourself. I could have been the worst guy ever but I

didn't. I chose to be a good guy and put everyone before myself. That's why I am the way I am because I put people before myself. I would give anything to

trade places with Ashter to let him have a happy life not me. I don't deserve it. He does. Not me." River said with a tear streaming down his face. "My

parents," He said. "They said that if you pray for what you wish then it will come true. I prayed, I prayed to our god and what did he do? He did nothing.

He," River was cut short as an explosion was sounded from outside. Someone yelled, "ATTACK!" and everyone took off. Nira put her hand on River's arm.

"Please River stop living in the past and live in the present. Look at what's in front of you," River looked up at Nira's face. "You have a loving wife that cares

for you and family and friends. Please River get up and help us. A friend once said, "Past in the Past, Present in the Present, Future in the Future."

Remember that and it will help you, it helped me," Nira smiled and took off. River smiled. "Let's fly," and went after the others.

**Somewhere unknown**

Two dragons circled each other. Each was bloodied and tired. The bigger of the two had 2 swords, one in each hand. The smaller dragon only had one

sword, a long sword that required 2 hands to wield. "You are very good with that sword," The biggest one said. "As you are with those two. Never have I

fought a worthy opponent that could wield two and still be able to maneuver with impressing speed." The small one smirked. "I have to thank a special

friend for teaching me this. If only he were here to see how his sons were doing I'm sure he would be proud," The big dragon said with a hint of sadness.

The small dragon grimaced, "Who is this dragon you are talking about?" He said as he continued circling. "Oh come now, Cobalt. Don't tell me you don't

remember your old rival," A sparkle of recognition flashed through Cobalt's eyes. "Yes, I remember Nitery and his wife, Ember. What are you trying to say,

Arsin?" Cobalt said. Arsin smiled, "He has two sons, and the eldest is Ashter. The youngest and most impressive I must say is River. They both show great

importance and have gone far in their lives but one has taken a turn for the worst," Arsin said as he charged Cobalt and slashed at him twice, landing a

small nick on his shoulder. Cobalt growled and swung his sword and missed. "As I was saying, Ashter is now the new ruler of darkness and River is fighting

against him. I have heard that Ashter has a son but I am not entirely sure. I have also heard rumors of River having a girlfriend but I kinda doubt that. The

boy can't woe a girl to save his life," The two dragons laughed. "Right you are, right you are," Cobalt said. "That's all I know for now but as soon as I get

some more information and finally meet River and Ashter, I'll come and tell you about it," Arsin grinned. Cobalt shed his sword. "As you wish. Say hi to the

kids for me," Cobalt laughed and turned and walked away. Arsin watched him walk away. Then he grinned, "I think it's time to go say hi to Sissy again,"

Arsin laughed and launched into the air. Little did this dragon know, he wasn't going to just say hi. It would probably be something much more.

**Meanwhile**

Spyro and Cynder were walking down one of the many halls in River's hideout. At first they thought it would be relatively small but once they got there they

found out it was very large. "I don't see how River can remember all this." Spyro said. "Well he did build it," Cynder said. Spyro nodded and kept walking.

Soon they came down a dead end hall with one door at the end. The couple shrugged and walked towards it. It read, MY PAST, on the door. Spyro looked at

Cynder and reached for the handle. She grabbed his hand. "Wait, what if there is like a trap or something to keep unwanted visitors out?" Cynder hissed.

"Pfft, don't worry Cyn I got this." Spyro reached the handle and turned it. It turned and opened slowly. When it stopped creaking they walked in. It was a

medium sized room with a bunch of trophies and devices. There was an arrow that pointed to the left so they walked that way. They came upon a couple

pictures and a plaque under them. It showed River and Ashter as kids playing and another one showed River and a couple other dragons making goofy

grins. Spyro read the plaque out loud. "THIS IS MY CHILD HOOD. IT WAS SOMEWHAT HAPPY UNTIL MY PARENTS DIED IN A SEIGE ON MY VILLAGE. I WAS 7

AND MY BROTHER WAS 17. AFTER THEY WERE SLAUGHTERED INFRONT OF MY EYES, I UNLEASHED A STORM AND ALMOST KILLED MYSELF IN THE PROCESS."

Spyro looked at Cynder. "Well we knew that much," Spyro said and continued reading. "IT STARTED OUT NORMAL UNTIL THE INTRUDER ALARM WAS

SOUNDED. AT FIRST IT WAS JUST ONE FIGURE THEN IN A BLINK OF AN EYE THERE WAS THOUSANDS. THEY WERE RELENTLESS ON THEIR ATTACK. WE FOUGHT

BACK BUT IN VAIN. ONLY 3 SURVIVED, ME, ASHTER, AND STARLIGHT. OTHERS MAY HAVE BUT WE NEVER FOUND EVIDENCE THAT THEY DID." Spyro looked at

Cynder. "Well?" she asked. "That's it," Spyro said. "Odd, I thought he may have put more," Cynder said. Spyro nodded looked along the wall. "There's only

pictures no writing. The pictures stop here. I think he wasn't finished with this," Spyro said. Cynder went over to where there were some trophies. None of

the trophies had Rivers name, they had someone else's. "Nitery Luky and Ember Luky, 1st place in the Around the World Fly Off in Pairs." Cynder said. She

looked at the next one. "Nitery and Ember Luky, 1st place in the Dragon Festival Championship Battle. Nitery Luky, Ember Luky, and Arsin, 1st place and

crowed as Archery Champions. Wow, who are these dragons?" Cynder asked. "River's parents," Someone said behind them. A whirl of purple and black was

seen as they spun around to see Javy and Swift standing in the door way. Nitery and Ember Luky are River and Ashter's parents. I don't know who Arsin is

though," Javy said. "But how did they get these trophies?" Spyro asked. "At the Games. Millions of dragons go there each year. Even when Malefor was

alive dragons went there. Some for safety and others to have fun. That's where the guardians should have gone if they wanted to find other dragons. We

went once and it was lots of fun but expensive. Anyways that's how they got their trophies. We lost ours in Dante's Freezer." Javy said. "You went to

Dante's Freezer?" Cynder said astonished. "Yeah, why do you think River's called Ice king or Ice lord? That's also how he's so talented in ice. I mean I have

seen many ice dragons and River's surpassed them all. Especially with his Lunar Ice attack. You dead like that," Swift snapped her fingers to emphasize her

meaning. "Lunar Ice attack?" Spyro asked with sudden interest. "He made it himself, one of his best. When there's a full moon out, in daytime or night time,

He creates a small thin ice plate on his head and it takes in moonlight and once its fully power he unleashes thousands of tiny ice plates that fly towards it

target. One that wasn't broken looked just like the moon so he called it Lunar Ice. He even named his sister after it." Javy smiled. "Wait River doesn't have a

sister?" Now it was Swifts turn to ask the questions. "His "adoptive sister", Luna." Javy said. "Wait is she a dragonfly?" Spyro asked. "Yeah, why?" Javy

said. "Oh shit. Sparks is going to have a hay day if he finds out there's another dragonfly here." Spyro chuckled. They all laughed. "She would have to get

River's permission. He raised her since her parents died a couple days after she was born. I don't know where she is maybe she's already met Sparks." Javy

shrugged. There was an awkward silence until Cynder said. "Anyone want to go find out?" As soon as she said that they all bolted from the room. They ran

down the halls until they were outside by a garden. "Luna," Javy said. No answer. "Luna," Javy said louder. Still no answer. "Sparks?" Spyro said. "Yeah

what you want?" Sparks said behind Spyro munching on a butterfly. "Sparks have you seen Luna?" Spyro asked. "Luna? Never met her, why? Is she hot?"

Sparks asked with sudden excitement. Spyro groaned. "Actually she is a dragonfly but she's River's adoptive brother and you will have to get his permission

to date her but right now we can't find her and River's not here." Cynder giggled as Sparks face fell. "Damn," Sparks muttered. "What was that Sparks?"

Spyro smiled. "Uh, I said well lets get to looking for her," He said and took off shouting "Luna!" Everyone smiled and went separate ways to try and find

Luna.

**Back at the temple**

River ran outside to see total chaos. Blood was flying, dragons were yelling, cheetahs were yelling, well basically everyone and everything was yelling but

me. I ran and tackled a dragon advancing on Lotus. I snarled and clawed at his face to find nothing but dirt as he melted away and popped up in front of

me. "Damn shadow dragons," I growl and jump at him again. He sidestepped and slashed my side. I turned and looked at him and just stood there. He got

a confused look then smiled and delved into the shadows. A voice whispered in my ear, "He's coming to your left." I spun and kicked him square in the chest

as he came out of the shadows. I smiled as he slowly picked himself up. The shadow dragon glared daggers as he took to the shadows again. The voice

whispered again, "he's coming to your right at 4 o' clock." I grabbed him by his neck as he came out of the shadows again. He was bewildered as I lifted him

up. "How did you know where I was going to be?" He struggled to speak. "A little voice told me," I smiled and crushed his windpipe. I left him withering on

the ground. Another dragon ran at me and I cloths lined him and he fell on the ground. I shot an icicle into his chest and walked on. Two more dragons came

at me and I formed two ice picks and stabbed them both. I was fuming as I walked to the others. Nira was struggling with two dragons and Sissy was doing

the same. Lotus and his group were fending off about 10 dragons and Leo was going in circles with another cheetah. There were about 10 other dragons

and 3 or 4 other cheetahs watching the fight and waiting to jump in for their buddies when they fell. I growled and charged them. They laughed as one

dragon took on 5 other dragons plus 4 cheetahs. I shot some arrows at them which made them duck then I blew ice on their feet and legs and watched as

they melted it then I shot electricity into the water shocking them. It wasn't enough to kill them but paralyzed them for awhile. I ran over to Nira and helped

her kill the other two dragons. She helped Sissy, then Lotus and his group. I helped Leo by sneaking up behind him and holding him while Leo stabbed him

with the hidden blade. "First kill, even if I helped you. Next time make the kill quick and painless and always aim for the neck," I told him with a smile. He

nodded back and ran to help the others. I watched as he jumped and shot the blade into the neck of another cheetah. I smiled, "Fast learner," I sighed.

"Just like you," that voice said again. I spun around, "Who's there?" I asked. The voice whispered, "How can you not recognize your own sister!" It

practically screeched in my ear. "Ahh!" I yelled in a low voice and closed my hands around a flying object. I whispered into my hands, "You should not be

here. If I had known you would follow me I would have locked you up. Now that you're here stay close and thanks for the help earlier. Also if I let you go do

you promise you won't fly around my head and make me dizzy again?" I leaned in and listened. "Fine I won't and I'll stay close, I promise." I opened my

hands and a blue dragonfly came out. "Well it's about time," She huffed. I scowled, "Luna why are you here?" I asked. She giggled, "Because I followed you

brother. I wanted to see how my brother's honeymoon played out," She smiled. I was baffled. "How did you know?" I said confused. "I've been following

you this whole time. When you thought you lost me you didn't, I just stayed out of sight. I've seen everything River," She put one of her tiny hands on my

cheek. "You've become one of my greatest hero's besides being my big brother. Now I'm here to help," She declared and I smiled. "Just stay behind me," I

told her and ran over to the others as they finished off the rest of the dragons and cheetahs except for one. They bond him and were interrogating him

when I came over. "Who sent you?" Lotus asked, furious that he wasn't cracked. The cheetah stayed silent. "Why did you attack us?" I asked the cheetah.

He scoffed. "So you're River eh?" He said in a ruff voice. "Not what I expected." He scoffed again and laughed. I leaned in close. "If you know me then you

know my brother. If you know my brother then you must know his most painful torture attack right?" I cocked my head and smiled. The cheetah stayed

emotionless. I put two of my claws right on the middle of his chest. Still expressionless. I made a tiny incision on his chest. Still nothing. I smiled, "Your

choice," I gave him a couple seconds to say something and he didn't. So I pulled my hand back and plunged it in his chest. He cried out as my claws sank

through and I spread them apart. Then I pull on his chest bone in an attempt to pull my claws out. He screamed louder. "Ashter hired us… to track you, ahh!

He told us to… kill you and everyone, gahhh! That you know," he collapsed from pain. I took my claws out. "Torture method number 2, one of Ashter's most

painful ways to get someone to talk." I said as I slit the cheetah's throat. I stood up and looked at the others. "War is upon us," I said and looked at the

sky. It was clear, no creatures or a cloud in sight. "Come let's go inside and clean up then talk," I said. Once everyone was inside and the doors sealed

shut, we were finally able to relax. "How do you know that Ashter is making an army?" Oxidus asked. "He's running out of options. He can't beat me so

what I'm guessing is that he's going to make an army to fight us and kill everyone dear to me until no ones left then he'll plan to kill me while I'm

vulnerable." I told Oxidus. "How can we help?" Nioma asked. "First I want to finish then I'll tell you." I told her. "The reason I came here is because I need a

favor. If worse comes to worse, I want you to protect Nira and the rest of my family. Spyro and his lot can take care of themselves unless they join ya'll. I'm

not saying I will die, I'm just saying if I do. Also once we leave the falls I'm going to pass back by here. Do you want to come and live at the hideout with

me?" I asked Lotus. He thought about this for a moment. "We have such a big establishment here. How do you know that your hideout will hold us?" He

asked. I yawned and looked at him like I was bored out of my mind. "I built the damn thing remember?" I told him and I got a spoon threw at me. "Ow!

What the hell Gladinia?" I yelled. "Don't cuss!" she yelled back. I threw the spoon back at her and yelled, "Fuck you!" and she stomped into the room. She

glared at me with dagger eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll stop geez," and got whacked again and she walked back into the other room. "Damn woman," I muttered

under my breath. I sighed and leaned back on the cushion. While everyone else was talking I reached into my bag and pulled out _Savior._ I turned him over a

couple times and just studied him. _One of my most powerful weapons, but I have yet to use the ultimate beam with Savior and Savage put together, _I was lost in

thought. "So have ya'll had sex yet?" Oxidus said, completely off topic. Nira's cheeks flared hot red and I glowered at him. Everyone else just gaped at him

as he grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "What? I was curious," he said. That's when the yelling and stomping and spoon throwing started. I

just chuckled and Nira, still blushing, scooted closer and leaned on me, holding my arm. I leaned back and kissed her head. "Awesome," I muttered. She

grinned and closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds, even with the noise. I smiled to myself and decided to go to sleep as well.


	14. Retelling the past

**Chapter 13: Retelling the past**

Spyro groggily woke up to an annoying buzzing noise. He groaned and rolled over as Spark kept buzzing around his head. "Come on wake up. Come on we

got to find Luna! Come on Spyro buddy wake up. WAKE UP DAMNIT!" He practically screeched in Spyros ear. Then Sparks went flying away as Cynder's tail

swatted him. "We're trying to sleep go away." Cynder groaned. Sparks smiled as said, "3… 2… 1… look out!" He laughed as 2 small dragons ran into the

bedroom yelling "Mommy! Daddy!" and started jumping on the bed. The two heroes's groaned and sat up holding their children. Cynder narrowed her eyes

at Spark's and glared daggers as she said, "You planned this didn't you." It wasn't a question; it was a threat waiting to happen. Spark's gulped and flew

out of the room. "He's obsessed with Luna. It's been almost a week and he's still looking for her," Spyro shook his head. "I know but all we can do is just

wait for River to come back or for her to show up." Cynder said and nuzzled his neck. When she did their kids stuck out their tongue and made a barfing

noise. Spyro chuckled. "When ya'll get older you will find someone you fall in love with and you and they will be doing the same thing and once you have

kids, you'll smile and remember when you did that to us." Spyro smiled and Moon and Sunstar looked at each other then looked back. "Nope." They said in

unison. Cynder chuckled and said, "Might as well get some breakfast." The kids ran into the kitchen and the two lovers followed their children.

River awoke to the same buzzing noise that, unknowingly, Spyro and Cynder did at the same time. He yawned and saw Luna buzzing around his head.

"What?" he said. She stopped. "Wake up, you need to see something," She said in an urgent voice. It's been 5 days that they have been at Rock

Waterfalls. Once they left they headed straight there and on the way Luna and Nira met and got to know each other. So far, all three have been having a

wonderful time, which is until now. River walked outside into the night sky and looked around. "Luna what do you want to show me?" he asked. She landed

on his shoulder and pointed at the top of the waterfall. "That," She said. "Why?" he muttered. "He hates you. He's been driven mad by Malefor's remnants.

He will stop at nothing until he kills all of us and rules over the world." Luna said. River had small smile on his face, "Spoken like a person related to me."

Luna smiled, "Thanks bro." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, fly back into the cave and wake Nira. Tell her to be ready." He said and Luna

nodded. He watched as Ashter, Rook, Manifest, and Caleb walked towards where we were. Rook was an ice dragon until he met Ashter. Now he is black

with blue horns and wings. Manifest was a dark green with light green horns and wings. Caleb… was a water dragon. He was blue with a darker blue for his

horns and wings. But he was in a full body cloak so River could not tell if he had changed or not. Then he strapped _Savior_ and _Savage_ to his back and walked

forwards to meet them. When they were standing about 50 feet apart they stopped. Ashter smirked, "So is this where you're going to be hiding at? Pretty

pathetic if you ask me." He laughed. River stood there, unraveled by his words. He nodded at the other 3. "Rook, Manifest, Caleb, good to see ya'll again."

River said emotionless. They nodded and said the same. "To bad we meet like this. I would have it rather be on better grounds and especially without my

brother." River said with a slight smirk on his face. Rook smiled, "Trust me you will. You'll still be alive and once we all leave here we can hang out without

being at each others throats. Well when _most_ of us leave here." He smiled again. "Yeah, ya, your little wife won't be here no more!" Manifest said in his

weird German accent. River narrowed his eyes. "Like I said, _most _of us will leave here tonight. As in us four and you will leave. Nira won't." Ashter smiled.

River shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." River said as he slowly slid into his fighting stance. Ashter grinned. "About time you finally get

serious! Now the game can begin." He said then snapped his fingers. "Manifest your first," He said. Manifest walked up and popped all his joints then got

into his fighting stance. River yawned once he got done. "Oh you're done? I was about to fall asleep for a second there," he chuckled then jumped to the

side as Manifest flew past him. _Damn he's gotten faster_, River said in his head. Manifest laughed, "Ja Ja, you surprised? I am better than you in everything

now!" He roared and lunged again. River smiled and flew backwards on his back and plunged his feet into Manifests stomach as he flew over him and shot

him into the air. Then he stood up and laughed when Manifest hit the ground. _Snap! _Ashter's fingers went and Rook surged forward and hit River from the

side. River groaned and fell as Rook jumped back. Then he shot dark ice at him. River shook himself and was too late to realize the ice was coming when it

hit him. The ice moved all over him freezing his body. He could feel it, the darkness roaming his body trying to find a weak spot to swarm into his body. He

refused to give in and broke the ice. When he was free, he pulled out his swords. "Ha what are your stupid blades going to do?" Rook and Manifest

laughed. "You fool! Run before he uses them!" Ashter yelled. Rook and Manifest didn't move in time. "Burning Blades!" River shouted and swung the twin

blades. Burning blades flew at the two henchmen at blinding speed. They cut and ripped and tore at their bodies while burning and scorching them. When

the blades where gone, the two dragons fell. Neither dragon moved after that. "Caleb, go." Ashter said. Caleb looked at him and said, "No." Ashter looked

at him furious. "What do you mean? You cannot refuse me! I gave you power, wealth, everything you desired! You cannot and will not betray me," Ashter

was fuming. Caleb still shook his head. "I will not be your pawn and die for nothing. I have a family and I intend to be alive when I see them again. Not

dead," Caleb said as he turned and fled. "You bastard!" Ashter yelled as he started to give chase but was stopped as a wall of fire separated him and

Caleb. He glared at River. "Leave him be Ashter. You came for Nira and me. Now fight and stop being a coward," River said. He was furious but then he

smiled. River was confused until someone shouted "River!" and he felt red hot yet cold claws dig into his back. He pitched forward as he was pelted with

earth pellets covered in dark fire. Then he felt icicles stick into him that burned and stung as they too were covered in dark fire. After a minute or so the

assault stopped. Rook and Manifest fell to the ground as the rest of their strength and power was gone. They were cut and bleeding and Manifest didn't

have his left arm. They smiled along with Ashter as they saw River. He was bruised, cut, slashed, all over the place. His back was bleeding profusely. His

chest in shreds from the icicles stuck in it. He couldn't feel his legs or his right arm and his left arm was bleeding, hanging on by half a muscle. He could

barely see or hear. There was too much pain for one dragon to bear. Then he heard it. To any other person it would sound like any innocent person yelling

for help. But to him, it was a trigger. He roared and got up off the ground. He saw Nira fighting Ashter as he overpowered her. Rook and Manifest were on

the brink of death on the ground. River growled and Ashter stopped. River raised _Savage_ and pointed it at Ashter. "Destroy," he whispered and River dashed

at Ashter and impaled him with _Savage_. He twisted and pushed _Savage_ further into Ashter's body. Then numbness set in Ashter's stomach. He yanked River

away from him and the sword came out also. But River charged back and swung and slashed at Ashter. Every cut and scrap he received made that area

numb, as if it was destroying his body by making everything shut down. Then, in a desperate attempt to finish what he came to do, he ran towards Nira and

did a comet dash and grabbed her neck. He pulled his hand back and, claws extended, he charged them with all his dark elements and plunged them

towards Nira's stomach. Nira and River both were thinking the same thing, _Our Baby! _Nira couldn't move but River could. With all his might he lunged and got

in front of Ashter claws just before they hit Nira. He gasped and fell, jerking and twitching as Ashter's fury claws rocked through him. Ashter smiled and

disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Nira slid to the ground, the tears flowing from her face as she thought what almost happened to her child. Then she

remembered River. She crawled over to him, bawling her eyes out. She shook him but he didn't move. His chest wasn't moving and his eyes didn't open.

"River," She croaked. "River, wake up." He didn't move. Luna landed on River's chest. "River," She sobbed. Nira laid her head on his body and cried. "He

can't be dead. No he just can't," Luna kept crying. After what seemed like hours, Nira raised her head. River was still there but his wounds were gone. She

looked at his face and he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Nira got on top of him and hugged him while Luna hugged his horn. When she let go she

looked at him with tears running down her face. He whipped them away and kissed her and held her tight. They laid there in a pool of blood just holding

each other not caring about anything else. "I thought I lost you," Nira sobbed into his chest. He kissed her head. "I'm sorry. I should have seen them get

up. It's my fault. We almost lost our baby and I almost lost you," he said as a tear ran down his face. After an hour of sitting there they got out and got

cleaned up. River buried his once friends and lay down with Nira and Luna. Once everything was okay and he made sure they were safe, they all went to

sleep. Once the trio awoken, they parted with the trashed honeymoon site and left. On the way back, River's family joined them. River was a little

disappointed as Leo and the Hermit decided to stay but he shook it off. There were no more attacks on the way back to the hideout. The welcoming party

wasn't a happy as everyone thought. River's family rejoiced with Javy, Swift, and Starlight, but once they saw the new wounds and scars on River's body,

they got worried and asked what happened. "Lets get everyone settled in and then we'll meet in the main hall. If you get lost there are directions on the

walls." Then he went to his room with Nira and Luna. So Javy was left with the duty or sorting out the rooms and putting away the entire luggage.

Ashter materialized back at his cave. Kell came out and helped him inside. "What happened this time?" She asked. "River, he used his sword on me. Every

place he cut me or hit me is numb and spreading. It's destroying me from the inside out." He rasped. Kell looked aghast. "I-I don't know what to do!" She

said desperately rummaging around for chemicals and mixtures. "Don't," Ashter said. Gently touched her arm, he pulled her down and kissed her. Kell

relaxed. Then his hand went limp and his face fell back. Kell silently stood there waiting for Ashter to come back. After a minute Ashter finally opened his

eyes. Kell squealed and hugged him. "Easy," He chuckled. She leaned back. "Is this your last life?" She asked. Ashter was silent for a second. "Yes," he

whispered. "Ashter!" Kell yelled. "How could you let this happen? I thought you loved me!" She yelled and slam her fist into Ashter's chest. He grabbed her

hands and pulled her crying frame into his arms. "Shhh. I do love you Kell. So much. But I did not plan for this to happen." He pulled her face so she would

look at him. "I will not die. I will live and raise our child and give him a happy life," He said and kissed her. She laid her head on his chest. "Thank you," She

whispered and fell asleep. He sat there rocking her. _I'm sorry Kell. I wish things were different but there not. I must die. I must give my last life to my brother. _

_He deserves to live more than I do after the hell I put him through. I cannot change the past but I can change the future, _Ashter thought. He smiled. He was

happy, until his dark side took over. He grinned. "Time to make plans," Malefor said from Ashter's mouth.

About mid afternoon, everyone was in the main hall. River was laying down on one of the tables staring at the ceiling. Nira wasn't anywhere to be seen and

Luna was hovering close to River, asking him questions ever now and then. Javy came up and said that everyone was here. River sighed and sat up. He

looked at Spyro and his lot. "What have ya'll been up to while I was gone?" he said, his signature grin nowhere to be seen. Spyro shrugged. "Nothing

really, everything was calm and okay. No attacks or anything besides a certain annoyance," Spyro glared at Sparks, who grinned sheepishly. "Ever since we

told him about Luna he's been going crazy," Cynder rolled her eyes. Sparks was about to say something but was silenced as River's eyes swung to him.

Both sat there in silence, one to afraid to say anything and the other thinking. "So you fancy my sister," He said. Sparks gulped. "She aint a toy. Take this as

a lesson, get to know someone before you become obsessed with them," River said glaring at Sparks. Spyro jumped up, "Now wait a minute-" he was cut

off as River burst out laughing. Once he was done he looked at Luna. "Go have fun with Sparks, maybe ya'll get together," He said and blushed and looked

at Sparks then back at River. "You have my blessing lil' sister," He smiled at her and she flew over to Sparks and they flew outside. Everyone laughed a little

and once everything was quiet they all looked at River. "Spyro, Cynder, Javy, Swift, Starlight, my family, my friends, our time of peace is over. Before I say

anything else, I want to say this. I do not want to drag any of you into this. This is between me and my brother. In the main frame, even if thousands die,

the only thing that will really matter is who will be the one standing on top. I plan to keep Ashter from doing that. We," He hesitated, "I mean I, am going to

war with Ashter. He's making an army and he is doing just like I predicted. He's trying to destroy me, one piece at a time," He said, his eyes glancing

towards the door then back to everyone else. "You have the option to leave at any time; I will not hold it against you. Now, on with my story," River said as

he started to tell what happened. "So I jumped and took the blow for Nira. I can only imagine what would have happened to her if Ashter got her. My wife,

my soul mate, my unborn child, my reason to live, flashed before my eyes as his claws moved towards her. No dragon should ever have to go through what

I did." He trailed off, looking down. "Did you lose a life?" Gladinia asked. "What do you think?" River snapped at her. "You expect me to take numerous

blows and an overcharged set of claws to the stomach and jump up like nothing happened? I'm Not Immortal!" He yelled furious. Gladinia stood her ground

despite the outburst. "Nobody in this room said or thought you were! All I asked was if you lost a life because I didn't know if you did or if Nira was able to

help you in time! For all we know you could be on your last life!" She yelled back at him. His face went ashen. He sat back down on the table with a thud,

head in hands. "I don't know. I know a lost at least one. So either I have 1 or 2 left," He looked at her. She gasped. His eyes looked like he had lived an

eternity and seen everything, like he'd done everything and fought everyone and lost everything. Then it was gone as quickly as it came. River got up and

sighed. "Dinners at 7, the cooks will provide everything ya'll need. I'm going to bed." And that was the last anybody saw him and Nira for a few days unless

they went into his room.

Then, after 4 days of confinement, they came out. Nira went back to her everyday routine. River did the same but nobody saw him a lot. Until one day, Javy

saw him outside, just standing there. He ran and got everyone else. He looked at Spyro, Cynder, and Nira. "Now you will see his Lunar Ice attack." Javy

glanced at the moon. It wasn't full though. Something was wrong. He was about to say something when he saw the familiar sight of the plate. But it was

more like a halo. It spun around in circles and charged as River slowly shifted his stance. After about 10 minutes of slow, constant moving, the plate was

fully charged. It stopped spinning and the air got cold. Then in a hoarse, raspy voice he said, "Winter's Halo." Then a shockwave exploded from him and

suddenly everything outside was covered in snow and was frozen. Almost like Time Control that Spyro has, literally. All the insects and water and animals

around were frozen in midair or place. It only reached outside though. None of the observers were affected. River chuckled. He turned to look at them. "Like

it? I just made it," He grinned like a child that just got a giant box of candy. "But, how?" Spyro said. He was a purple dragon and even he didn't know how

to do that. "All I did was focusing all my energy into the Halo on my head and imagined a ring of ice and snow bursting from my body covering everything

around me." He smiled. "I'll show you how," He smiled at Spyro. Javy clapped his shoulder, "Good to have you back." He said. River smiled, "Never left." They

laughed. "Lets go inside, I'm starving," He grinned. "You're always hungry!" Javy shouted and laughed. River raised a brow, "Am I the one that ate 3 whole

deer by myself in half an hour? No you are so you can go to hell," He said. Javy turned away, "Fat ass," he muttered. "Why ya lookin'?" River grinned and

laughed as Javy took barreling off after him. The girls just shook their heads. "Boys," They said all at once. Spyro looked at them, "What's that suppose to

mean?" They just laughed and kept walking.

Meanwhile, Arsin had just arrived at the Temple where River's family used to live at. The only people there were the Hermit, Leo, the cub, and some guards

and their families. But when he landed, he was surrounded by guards and Leo. "Who are you and what do you want?" Leo said, getting used to the sound

of his own voice again. Arsin frowned, "Just a passerby looking for someone is all." He said. Leo looked at him suspiciously, his finger subconsciously

touching his hidden blade. Arsin calmly asked, "Tell me, is there a dragon here named Sissy or Lotus?" The guards murmured softly. "How do you know

them?" Leo asked. Arsin smiled, "Let's just say that I'm a family friend that hasn't bothered to come visit them in awhile." Leo nodded, "What's your name?"

He said. "Arsin," Arsin said. Recognition flickered in Leo's eyes. "Lord Arsin, forgive my arrogance," Leo said as he bowed to one knee, head bowed and

hand over his heart. It is the formal greeting to a lord above you. "Please, no formals. We are all equals here." Arsin smiled as Leo stood up. "Yes sir. But I

must ask what are you doing here?" Leo asked. "They left," The hermit said, suddenly emerging from the shadows. Everyone except Leo and Arsin flinched.

No one was used to the hermit's ways. Arsin frowned. "Who are you?" He asked. Hermit shook his head. "Such incompetence," He said. "I am the trainer

here. Who are you lordling?" Arsin looked taken back. "How do you know I'm one of the lords? And the names Arsin, best man and best friend to Nitery." He

said.

The hermit smiled, "So you're my brother's man. I've been waiting for the day I will finally get to meet you Arsin. My brother spoke much of you. Cobalt too,"

The hermit said. "So if your Nitery's brother then that means-" He was cut off as the hermit interrupted. "Yes, I am the last of the Assassin Corps. That's

how I know you're a lord." The hermit said. Then he walked forward and put a map into Arsin's hands. "You will find River at the X. Ashter will be at the O."

Then he disappeared. Leo looked at him. "What is the Assassin Corps?" Arsin sighed. "They were once The White Angels. Then they were made into The

Red Reapers. They made the brotherhood as you know. But what you don't know is that Nitery's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was one

of the leaders of the Corps. Other clans looked at the council like they were gods. The A.C. (**NOT ASSASSIN'S CREED PEOPLE!) **was feared as well as

worshipped. Every new assassin went before them and either passed or died by their hands. Nitery's father… he turned. Once he learned everything, he

secretly learned the dark arts. On graduation day he attacked. He used magic like we've never seen before and legions of creatures from distant lands.

Nitery was unaware of this as his mother left his father and traveled far away. Finally, he as caught and killed, ending his tyrant. But they found Nitery and

almost executed him, fearing he would be like his father. It's funny. I remember that day like it was yesterday. The A.C. swarmed in red cloaks and attacked.

Nitery found a hidden blade from a dead dragon and used it. He was a natural, took down at least 20 before they grabbed him." Arsin smiled. "You'll find

this interesting because I convinced them to let him live and train." Leo's eyes widened. "You? How?" he said. "Because," He showed Leo his hand. It had a

spiral of small glowing stars. "I'm a star dragon. Born with 5 lives and on my last. That's why I am here. To pass on the story and meet my blood brother's

son." Arsin said proudly. "Blood brother?" Arsin showed him the scar. "Blood oath I should say. We promised by blood to stay friends forever no matter

what. It is sad that he is dead. Anyways, Nitery trained and his brother did. But they separated at graduation. Nitery was of higher skill so they let him live

but they tried to kill his brother. But as his brother escaped, he was injured. That is why he is called the hermit. He has a long gash on his chest and only

half his face, plus half an arm." Arsin said. Leo was silent. "I must go. I have wasted much to time. I will be back, there is a lot more to teach you than what

the hermit has. Also look inside your hidden blade. Look at the blade and read what it says." Arsin smiled and took to the air. Leo grinned and ran back.

Once he was inside he grabbed his hidden blade and looked at it. It read, "Arsin: Last graduate. Pass on The History of Nitery Luky and the A.C.!" Leo

grinned to himself and put it on. He jumped and slashed and practiced with it. "What did he tell you?" The hermit said. Leo stopped and said, "That you are

part of history." And resumed his practice. The hermit nodded and left but silently put his two hidden blades on the bench. Unknown to Leo, as he would

find out later, the insides read, "Carter Luky: Escaped traitor. Find, execute, burn That is our way. Never Forgive, Never Forget, Never Foray."


	15. Update

**UPDATE!**

So for a long period of time, I have let my fans in disgust and hate for leaving them with no updates. So here I am now telling you that I am going to redo the chapters and fix them. Changing up some fight scenes and making the story progress a little slower. As well as adding time spans to it. I reread my story a little while ago and realize how much of a gap I put in between scenes and chapter. So forgive me, my dear fans, for doing this. I will be getting back on the story and updating the chapters as well as putting new chapters up. I realize that I have not met my goal of 500 pages yet, nor my goal of 20 chapters. I am currently at 130 pages. I have much to make up for. So once again, forgive me my dear readers. **Let the show continue!**


End file.
